Dare or Date
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Navira Ainamida-seorang gadis tomboy sekaligus asisten manajer Karasuno, yang kalah akan permainan Mahjong diberi hukuman; yaitu mengencani para kapten klub voli yang pernah ditemuinya. Dari kapten sekolahnya sendiri hingga kapten jenius bermuka lempeng... Bagaimana hasilnya? / DLDR! RnR please! Maaf agak ngaco. Buntu ide / BOKUTO KOTAROU DATE!
1. Prologue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di siang hari yang terik panas dan berubah menjadi hujan lebat di saat yang sama, hari sekolah yang biasa, tanggal juga bulan yang biasa di bulan Juli.

Kicau jangkrik yang bernyanyi riang samar-samar terdengar dari pohon—menantikan musim panas yang akan datang setelah musim semi menerbangkan impian helai-helai bunga sakura.

Suasana istirahat makan siang di SMA Karasuno terlihat lenggang dan santai, sehingga kebanyakan pergi keluar kelas dan ke kantin atau berkeliling sekolah.

Di kelas 1 - 2, terdapat sedikit siswa-siswi yang tetap berada di kelas—tetapi, kita pusatkan sekarang di salah satu sudut kelas. Terdapat empat anak perempuan yang tengah menyantap bekal makan siangnya alias _bento_. Dan ada sang protagonist di salah satu antara mereka.

"Wah! Terlihat enak, Sasaki- _chan_!" ujar gadis bernama Arisa pada salah satu temannya Sasaki yang tengah membuka kotak _bento_ -nya.

"Terima kasih, ini aku buat dengan makanan yang ada saja di kulkas." ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Risa yang berada di sebelah Navira sedikit kaget melihatnya yang memperlihatkan dua kotak _bento_ dan salah satunya sudah makan terlebih dahulu.

"Astaga,kau bawa dua ya, Navira- _chan_? "

Dia mendongakkan kepala padanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm? Aku sedang lapar makanya bawa dua bekal."

Yah, Navira kadang memang lapar tapi itu tak masalah karena mereka memakluminya dan akhirnya kalian berbincang ringan sambil makan _bento_.

Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya kembali sambil mendengarkan perbincangan ringan ketiga teman-temannya. Dari berbagai topik yang ada, mencuatlah satu topik yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus didengarkan.

"Navira- _chan_ , kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan anggota tim voli dari sekolah lain?" tanya Arisa penasaran sambil menatapnya yang mau mengambil tempura dari _bento_.

"Kau bicara apa, Arisa- _chan_? Pastilah pernah. Dia 'kan manager klub voli sekolah kita." Sasaki berujar pada teman kelasnya tersebut sambil memegang sumpitnya.

"Jadi... Kau pasti pernah bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru dari Aoba Jousai'kan?"

Gadis bermata hijau giok yang tengah meminum air putih dari botol pun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk—sampai harus ditenangkan oleh Sasaki dengan tepukan punggung.

Risa yang melihat reaksinya tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Arisa. "Arisa- _chan_ , apa maksudmu bertanya begitu padanya?"

Risa , teman sekelas yang pengertian dan lemah lembut tersebut tahu kalau dia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan topik apalagi membahas tentang laki-laki.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya penasaran. Habisnya, pasti mau tak mau Navira- _chan_ akan bertemu dengan anggota tim dari sekolah lain. Apalagi kudengar Oikawa Tooru itu cukup terkenal akan keahliannya di olahraga dan tampan di kalangan gadis."

Setelah dia tenang (terima kasih pada Sasaki yang menepuk punggungnya), gadis itu memincingkan mata sambil bertanya curiga dan sewot. "Oi, aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya langsung. Lantas kenapa?"

Yah, dia pun masih ingat ketika melihat caranya berlatih tanding dengan tim sekolah kalian. Serangannya memang mematikan dan hampir membuatnya merinding ketika memikirkannya lagi.

Untung saja waktu itu tidak terkena pemain lain, kalau sampai...

Oke, Navira tak ingin membayangkannya jadi kita lewatkan saja.

"Sudah ku bilang, hanya sekedar penasaran. Kenapa kau terkejut? Pantas saja bukan—dengan keahliannya bermain di lapangan, dia menjadi kapten tim sana."

"Begitukah? Informasimu lengkap juga ya..." Sasaki tertawa garing karena informasi yang didapatkan oleh temannya yang jago mendapatkan berita dari kalangan siswa siswi.

Navira memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Memang benar, dia pernah bertemu dengannya—dan terlihat dia berpenampilan ala _playboy_ walau dapat diandalkan di lapangan.

Tapi sikapnya itu...

Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah malas.

"Tapi aku juga menyukai kapten di tim sekolah kita—dia terlihat pemberani." ucap Sasaki setelah duduk kembali dan mengambil acarnya dari _bento_ -nya sendiri.

Navira menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu Sawamura- _senpai_? Dia yang berambut hitam dan anak kelas tiga? Kau pernah ikut antar aku ke klub kan ya?" Ia mencoba mengingat.

Gadis berambut sepinggang tersebut tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. "Ya. Dia seperti pemimpin yang hangat."

Dia berpikir lagi sambil mengunyah telur gulung goreng. Sawamura memang terlihat berwibawa dan sangat bisa diandalkan di lapangan pada saat kesulitan, apalagi dia memiliki aura ramah dan hangat. Dia juga menerima dan merawat Navira beserta pemain lainnya dengan baik di klub.

Mungkin dia setuju akan pendapat Sasaki. Seperti seorang ayah dan pemimpin yang baik.

"Benar sekali. Sawamura itu mempunyai catatan yang bagus di klub dan ramah orangnya pada semua siswa." Arisa menyetujui pendapat teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah ada kapten lain yang tampan—pernah suatu kali bertanya padaku arah menuju klub voli dengan beberapa orang anggota rombongannya di lorong koridor bawah." Risa menyahut sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya singkat.

Navira sedikit mengorek informasi, sekaligus penasaran. "Ciri-cirinya?"

Sumpitnya mengambil tomat potong segar yang ingin kau lahap.

Gadis tersebut berpikir sesaat. "Rambut hitam tegak... berantakan sih. Dia tinggi dan cukup tampan. Lalu ada juga yang memegang _video games_ , satu lagi seperti _punk_ , mereka berpakaian _jersey_ serba merah dan bertuliskan Ne... Apa ya, aku lupa tapi ada tulisan 'Ne' di lengannya."

Dia hampir menjatuhkan tomat yang ingin dimakan—untung saja mendarat di kotak bekal.

Sasaki yang bingung akan reaksinya bertanya dengan penasaran juga khawatir. "Navira- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja? Jangan _shock_ lagi dong!~"

Navira mencoba menenangkan temannya itu dan menghela napas. "... Yang berambut tegak itu juga kapten."

Risa dan Sasaki tertegun lalu mengangguk mengerti sementara Arisa diam saja.

"Kuroo Tetsurou... SMA Nekoma 'kan?" koreksi Arisa, disambut oleh anggukan singkat darinya.

"Benar. Dia juga salah satu dari kapten tim sekolah terkuat yang ada di kota Metropolitan—apalagi catatannya juga bagus. Dia pilar dari timnya dengan _setter_ mereka yang bernama Kenma Kozume—anak yang memegang _video games_. Apalagi SMA kita dengan SMA mereka mempunyai sejarah yang cukup unik di lapangan voli dari dulu." jelasnya pada mereka bertiga.

Ketiganya sekarang mengerti sambil angguk-angguk singkat, menikmati bekal mereka sekali lagi.

Selagi mereka berpikir, Navira juga membayangkan wajah mereka juga teknik permainan mereka di lapangan. Memang pantas, apalagi kemampuan mereka sangat baik ketika bermain di lapangan dengan serius dan bersama dengan tim mereka masing-masing—seperti menyatukan dan membuat tim tetap solid juga utuh.

"Ah~ Navira- _chan_ sangat beruntung ya... Bisa melihat mereka secara dekat. Bikin hati berdebar-debar~ Apalagi kalau mereka tampan, baik, juga atletis. Pasti kebanyakan gadis akan pingsan, hehe..."

Nada godaan Arisa membuatnya, Risa, dan Sasaki memandang terkejut dan _sweatdrop_ di saat bersamaan.

"Iya sih..." gumam Risa sambil berpikir.

"Aku tidak menemukan itu sebagai kesalahan." celetuk Sasaki polos.

Navira yang mulai gerah langsung menyahut, "Ngapain juga aku harus berdebar dekat mereka? Aku malah melihat mereka itu dengan wujud bau keringat, gerah panas latihan, capek, dan juga mereka itu masih belum ada ototnya. Kenapa aku harus pingsan juga, ha?"

Arisa menyeringai kecil sambil bertopang dagu. "Oh ayolah~ Tak usah berbohong. Aku tahu sifatmu, jadi ya tidak masalah juga kalau kau memang berdebar jika dekat dengan mereka."

Navira tak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengalah. Temannya ini memang pandai berbicara layaknya pengacara. "Baiklah, baiklah, anggap saja aku memang berdebar dalam konten tersebut. Lalu?" Helaan napasnya gusar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekati mereka? Kau 'kan imut dan manis—kecuali tingkah _tomboy_ -mu. Kecualikan hal itu, siapa yang tak mau dengan Navira- _chan_?" bujuknya dengan perkataan yang logis sekaligus menghasut. Mukanya pura-pura dipoloskan padahal sebenarnya menyeringai jahil.

Navira tahu itu, dan itulah keahlian Arisa—membujuk dengan rayuan dan keuntungan.

"Hentikan ekspresimu. Tidak cocok, tahu." Navira memandang agak geli juga heran.

"Tapi aku cukup penasaran, bagaimana kalau Navira-chan mengencani kapten tim yang pernah kau jumpai?"

Navira melongo sesaat.

Usulan polos Sasaki yang tak terpikirkan menjadi awal dari penderitaan seorang Navira Ainamida.

"Hei, Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" serunya sambil sedikit menggebrak meja.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berkencan atau menjalin hubungan pacaran. Mendekati laki-laki saja tidak pernah. Sekalinya didekati, dia refleks tonjok di bagian muka atau badan. Dan sekarang temannya menantangnya dalam suatu tantangan sepele?!

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?! Itu memalukan!" ujarnya agak keras untuk mempertahankan diri.

Arisa menghela napas singkat. "Sudah kuduga, kau menolak. Kau memang pengecut—"

"Aku tidak pengecut, sialan!"ujar Navira sambil mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan marah kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal.

Risa dan Sasaki mencoba merelai dan menenangkan mereka, tapi tak digubris.

Dia menyeringai kecil, kemudian ia menunjuk Navira dengan telunjuk kanannya. Gadis itu mendadak memasang wajah tegang, sambil menelan ludah dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Tatapan berarti itu membuat sang teman sekelas terheran dan terdiam.

"Bahwa kau—akan pergi berkencan—dan meladeni para kapten tampan itu. Satu hari satu orang kapten, selesaikan tantangannya kalau mau buktikan bahwa kau tidak pengecut."

Deklarasi Arisa yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, membuat Navira terpaksa terjebak dalam urusan yang berkaitan akan romansa tersebut.

Satu hal yang tak paling ia sukai selain pelajaran Matematika.

"Yah... Mulai lagi deh si Arisa." gumam pelan Sasaki berpeluh, sementara Risa hanya bisa tertawa garing pelan karena melihat situasinya begitu.

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantangannya!" sahut Navira dengan lantang.

Dia takkan membiarkan seseorang merusak harga dirinya—tidak akan!

"Aku pasti akan mengencani para kapten itu hingga tuntas!"

Seringai Arisa makin terbentuk manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berjuanglah~ Kami mendukungmu!~" ujarnya manis.

 _Aku pasti bisa, ya... Aku yakin akan itu!_

Teriakan lantang dalam hati Navira membuatnya berani menerima tantangan tersebut.

Yang dimana sumber dari segala masalah akan dimulai—

 _Ataukah..._

 _Sumber dari sebaliknya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Wtf is this lol please forgive me to not update another stories so soon qwq**

 **Another story for some ficlet or short multichaps fic that I accidentally typed and being the draft in my lapop for who-knows-when.**

 **Damn, I look like a lost lamb when I was typed these chap *le laugh***

 **Okay so whatcha guys think about this story?**

 **Lemme know what you think about it with vote and comment. I will be sure to fix any mistake if you tell me and I will fix it right away~ BYE~~~ ;3**

 **Regards,**

 **DNAgirlz**


	2. The 'Mr' Captain

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Hah. Yang benar saja._

Beberapa hari setelah deklarasi abal tersebut—hari Senin setelah jam sekolah usai, sang protagonis tengah gundah gulana serta bengong sambil berjalan sepulang sekolah menuju _gymnasium_. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan daftar kapten-kapten yang akan ia kencani—karena pernah menjumpai mereka dan ditulis oleh temannya setelah dapat banyak informasi dari banyak sumber rahasia.

Yah, habis ini semua berakhir, dia akan balas dendam pada Arisa karena tantangan kekalahan persetan nyeleneh satu ini. Dia juga sudah kalah dari Arisa untuk pertama kalinya saat melakukan permainan Mahjong—dan tak bisa disangka; Navira kalah darinya pada pion angka terakhir.

Sungguh bodoh, kalau dia tahu akan kalah —mestinya dia tidak ikut bermain dan tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan begini!

"Bodoh, Navira bodoh... Kau terjebak di mulut buaya Arisa. Sial..." gerutunya sambil menepuk dahi dengan penyesalan diri.

Kedua mata berwarna hijau giok tersebut menatap lemas dan pasrah kertas catatan tersebut.

 **.**

 **DAFTAR KAPTEN UNTUK KENCAN**

 **1.** **Sawamura Daichi**

 **2.** **Oikawa Tooru**

 **3.** **Kuroo Tetsurou**

 **4.** **Bokuto Koutarou**

 **5\. Futakuchi Kenji**

 **6.** **Terushima Yuuji**

 **7.** **Ushijima Wakatoshi**

 **.**

Navira menatap lurus ke depan—memasang muka _pokerface a la_ Tanaka dan Nishinoya sang kakak kelasnya.

Baiklah, ini takkan mudah. Tak mungkin ia akan dapatkan orang-orang hebat ini untuk berkencan—apalagi masa dia harus blak-blakan untuk soal ini? Pasti nanti Navira bakalan dibilang wanita murahan.

Ya, tak mungkin gadis itu akan melakukan hal serendah itu.

"Hhh... Aku harus apa, bagaimana caranya ya... Cara yang tidak membuatku malu dan mereka juga menerima ajakan ini. Argh, Arisa sialan—membuat tantangan begini..." gerutunya kesal dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh kalah. Bisa turun harga dirinya nanti kalau dibilang pengecut.

Di saat ia berada di belokan koridor bawah, lengannya tak sengaja tersenggol dengan seseorang—menyebabkan dirinya sedikit mundur, dan tanpa sadar genggamannya terlepas dari kertas yang akhirnya jatuh di lantai.

"Oh, maaf—!"

Ucapannya terhenti saat mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia telah tabrak. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam cepak rapi, dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat susu.

Navira sontak refleks mengumpat dalam hati.

Seseorang tersebut ialah Sawamura Daichi—sang kapten klub voli Karasuno, sang _defender_ senior kelas 3. Dialah salah satu pilar terkuat di tim voli mereka yang mulai bangkit.

Terlihat Sawamura tersenyum ramah padanya. "Tak masalah. Justru aku yang minta maaf, Ainamida- _san_. Aku sedang cepat-cepat mau ke tempat latihan."

Navira menatap Sawamura yang menunduk dan mencoba mengambil kertas yang berada pas di depan kakinya—membuat sang adik kelas mencoba untuk merebut kertas sialan itu.

Tapi terlambat.

Sang kakak kelas telah mengambil kertas tersebut terlebih dahulu dan berdiri kembali, membacanya sekilas secara tak sengaja—dan juga penasaran. Bisa dilihat ekspresinya sedikit kaget dari kedua matanya yang menelusuri setiap tulisan di kertas catatan.

"Uhm, maafkan aku, Ainamida- _san_ —tapi... bisa tolong jelaskan apa ini?" tanyanya dengan sungkan dan canggung, sedikit berpeluh.

Hei, siapa yang tidak canggung kalau di hadapanmu ada seseorang yang memegang kertas bertuliskan namamu dalam daftar aneh begitu?

Navira sudah tak tahu harus berbohong atau mengelak lagi di hadapan orang satu ini.

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berucap, "Maafkan aku, Daichi- _senpai_... Sepertinya kau mau tak mau harus tahu akan soal ini."

Akhirnya, Navira menjelaskan semua bagaimana awalnya kepada Sawamura.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hoo... Ternyata begitu ya..." ujarnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya, mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang junior.

Navira menghela napas lelah. "Begitulah, _senpai_. Aku minta maaf karena harus melakukannya dengan kalian... Tapi aku tidak terima kalau aku dibilang pengecut—apalagi aku tak mau harga diriku diinjak. Aku juga kalah dari permainan itu... Maka aku harus menerima dan menjalankan hukumannya." tambahnya sambil mencoba memotivasi diri sendiri.

Mendengar penyataan sang gadis, Sawamura tertegun sejenak dan menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari—pose berpikir sambil menengok ke langit-langit koridor.

"Hanya perlu, ya..."

Pemuda tersebut menaruh tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Navira smabil menatap dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku bangga padamu. Itu mungkin tantangan yang aneh, tapi seorang anggota klub voli tak boleh takut dan harus berani memperjuangkan harga dirinya. Walau kau kalah, tapi kau tetap melaksanakan hukumannya. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Navira tertegun akan perkataannya dan mengangguk puas. "Iya, _senpai_!"

Sang senior menarik kembali tangannya sendiri ke sisinya dan bertanya, "Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukan tantangan ini?"

"Hmm... temanku tidak memberi batas waktu sih..." balasnya.

Sawamura mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Baiklah.. Mungkin pepatah 'lebih cepat, lebih baik' berlaku untuk situasi ini, Ainamida- _san_."

Navira mendongak sambil memandang bingung. "Uhm... apa maksudnya, Daichi- _senpai_?"

Pemuda berambut cepak itu tersenyum lagi. "Maksudku adalah; kalau kau melakukannya secepat mungkin, pasti akan selesai lebih cepat—apalagi aku juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Maka dari itu, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Bagaimana?"

Navira terperangah sejenak. Tidak mungkin... Sawamura Daichi—kapten timnya, menawarkan bantuan dan bersedia membantunya?

"...Ini pasti mimpi. Bisa tolong cubit aku, Daichi- _senpai_?" ujarnya masih dengan wajah bengong kaget dan menyodorkan punggung tangannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Sawamura tertawa renyah saat mendengar respon adik kelas sekaligus manajer di klubnya tersebut. Kertasnya pun ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya dan mengacak-acak pelan puncak kepala Navira.

"Hari ini kan Jum'at, jadi besok libur dan tidak ada latihan tambahan. Kita akan lakukan tantangan ini. Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah jam sepuluh pagi." ujarnya pada Navira yang menerima kembali kertas tersebut sambil mengangguk pelan kepada Sawamura.

Senior kelas tiga tersebut melemparkan senyum puas dan mulai berbalik. "Mari kita pergi. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di tempat latihan."

"Ba-baik!" Navira tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum berjalan mengikuti sang kapten.

Dia masih tak percaya akan melakukannya. Ini demi harga dirinya—dan dia harus melakukannya.

 _Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat kami melakukan ini dan diketahui orang lain_ , pikir Navira sambil mengikuti Sawamura sebelum masuk ke _gymnasium_ tempat latihan mereka.

Mungkin dia akan sedikit bersiap diri—

Karena besok adalah pelaksanaan tantangan pertama, sekaligus kencan pertama dalam tantangan abal tersebut.

Tolong do'akan Navira semoga sukses.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	3. First Date Mission!

****FIRST DATE MISSION****

* * *

 ** **.****  
 ** **.****  
 **.**

Pagi kala itu terasa biasa saja bagi orang lain yang tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa ataupun kegiatannya normal. Tapi untuk sekarang, Navira merasakan kalau pagi ini membuatnya hampir kram perut. Untung saja tidak sampai ke toilet.

Hari ini adalah hari dari tantangan pertama kencan yang diberikan, dan dia akan melakukannya bersama kakak kelas dan kapten tim voli sekolahnya—Sawamura Daichi.

Rasanya mau pulang, tapi tak mungkin.

Aduh, belum melakukannya saja sudah membuat hayati lelah.

 _Eaa._

"Ainamida- _san_!"

Kepalanya menoleh, menangkap penampakan seseorang tak jauh dari sana. Sawamura berlari kecil agak terengah-engah walau cuaca mulai cukup cerah.

Dia berhenti ketika sudah di dekat Navira yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah mereka yang tertutup.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku membantu orang tuaku dulu." ujar pemuda berambut cepak tersebut yang disambut gelengan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah, Daichi- _senpai_. Aku juga baru sampai." Navira menenangkannya soal itu dan waktu keterlambatan.

Sejenak Navira memperhatikan penampilan sang senior yang ada di depannya.

Dilihat-lihat lagi, pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sawamura terlihat cukup rapi dan santai-kaos putih polos dengan celana _jeans_ campur antara warna hitam dan _navy_ , sementara sepatunya semi-formal berwarna hitam.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sawamura tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ehehe... Pakaianku aneh ya? Aku tidak terlalu tahu soal yang beginian." ucapnya sedikit sungkan.

Navira menggeleng cepat, melempar senyum sambil tertawa canggung. "Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu! Uhm, aku juga tak tahu untuk soal beginian juga jadi kau tidak salah, _senpai_. Hehehe..."

Lagipula, Navira kesini juga memakai pakaian yang pantas, biar _decent_.

Navira menyunggingkan senyuman padanya. "Lagipula, kau terlihat pantas dan keren kok."

Mendengar itu, Sawamura melepas tawa renyah. "Kalau begitu kita seri."

Mereka sama-sama tertawa singkat dan mulai berjalan ke arah kota.

"Jadi, hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sawamura sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Navira berpikir sebentar. "Uhh.. kalau bisa sih Daichi- _senpai_ saja yang menentukan. Aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus."

Sawamura ikut memutar otak pintarnya sebelum berusul, "Kalau mau kita bisa ke café dulu. Sekalian melewati taman kota. Kita akan pikirkan mau kemana habis ini."

Dia menyetujui usulan senior itu dan mengikutinya.

Mereka menentukan tujuan awalnya pada sebuah café yang berada di seberang taman kota Miyagi. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup nyaman untuk berkumpul.

Navira secara pribadi tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai, tapi di café ini sepertinya nyaman dan tidak banyak orang yang datang karena masih jam setengah sebelas pagi.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di meja kosong dengan dua kursi.

"Baiklah. Kita pesan sesuatu dulu. Permisi!"

Setelah pelayan datang dan mereka menentukan makanannya, Navira melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai.

"Masih ada waktu sih..." gumamnya pelan, tetapi terdengar jelas oleh Sawamura.

"Oh iya, Ainamida- _san_. Kau ada pikiran mau melakukan ini dimana? Aku hanya ingin pendapat saja."

Navira berpikir sejenak sebelum berujar, "Kita bisa kemana saja, apa kau punya usul?"

Pemuda itu ikut berpikir dan muncul ide. "Bagaimana dengan bioskop? Biasanya kalau kencan 'kan menonton bersama-sama."

Mendengar itu, sang gadis tertegun sambil menggangguk setuju. "Hoo~ Ide yang bagus, _senpai_! Kita bisa kesana dan memilih filmnya. Kudengar ada film bagus yang sudah ditayangkan."

Pemuda bermata coklat tersebut mengangguk singkat untum setuju. "Baiklah. Habis ini kita kesana."

Baguslah kalau juniornya menyutujuinya. Diam-diam dia berterima kasih pada Sugawara, Kiyoko, serta Asahi yang membantunya tadi malam untuk membahas tentang hal ini di _group call_ _._

Tak lama berselang, pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan mereka sebelum pergi lagi.

Navira menyeruput _matcha latté_ dan menatap pesanan seniornya.

" _Molten Lava Cake_?"

Sawamura mendongak sambil menyunggingnya senyuman kecil setelah makan. "Benar. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya sih. Suga pernah merekomendasikannya padaku—katanya ini menu favorit, dan ternyata benar. Lembut dan enak."

Sang gadis mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil melihatnya makan. "Baguslah kalau Daichi- _senpai_ menyukainya. Memang disini banyak yang memesan karena kelezatannya. Sasaki- _chan_ pernah mengajakku kesini dan berkata kalau dia suka suasana tempat ini setelah menemaninya piket."

"Begitu ya... Karena aku hanya mementingkan turnamen depan, jadi kurang tahu tempat dan menikmati yang beginian. Sesekali istirahat mungkin tak masalah." Dia tertawa kecil sambil agak canggung ketika berterus terang.

Walaupun kencan ini dikarenakan tantangan, namun Navira senang bisa lebih dekat sebagai teman berbincang untuk sang kakak kelas.

"Oh iya! Sampai lupa. _Senpai_ , bisa kita foto bersama? Sebagai bukti untuk tantangan ini telah dijalankan—aku tak mau nanti dibilang pembohong oleh Arisa."

Sawamura tertegun dan tertawa lagi dengan renyah. "Hehehe... Baiklah, ambil fotonya."

Setelah dapat persetujuan, mereka berdua berfoto dengan pose makan dan sambil memegang minuman untuk beberapa potret.

"Terima kasih, Daichi- _senpai_! Kau baik sekali!" Navira menyunggingkan senyum, dibalas senyum tipis dari Sawamura.

"Tak masalah. Yuk makan lagi."

"Oke!"

Setelah itu, mereka berbincang sesaat, dari aktivitas klub, hobi, serta tentang _group call_ tadi malam—karena Sawamura tak bisa bohong, jadi diberitahu dan Navira tak ada masalah tersebut—sebelum menghabiskan pesanan mereka dan membayarnya di kasir.

Keluar dari café, Navira dan Sawamura melanjutkan perjalanan ke pusat berbelanjaan terdekat lalu ke lantai tiga dari bangunan tersebut; dimana terdapat ruang bioskop yang cukup ramai jika saat akhir pekan.

Dan di dalam sudah lumayan ramai saat mereka berdua tiba disana.

Setelah masuk, mereka melihat-lihat pilihan film. Romansa, _Sci-fi_ , Horor, Drama, Komedi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sawamura tengah memilih beberapa film yang ditayangkan. "Banyak juga pilihannya... Ainamida- _san_ , coba kau pilih salah satu."

Sambil berpikir akan film yang dipilih-pilih bersama, dia menunjuk singkat salah satu film.

"Wah, yang ini ya... Aku pernah lihat _trailer_ -nya, dan sepertinya menarik. Mau yang ini?" Dia menoleh padanya sebelum disambut anggukan mantap.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah lihat sih, jadi penasaran saja. Jadi film drama ini saja, _senpai_."

"Baiklah, aku akan beli tiket dan _popcorn_ nya."

Pemuda tersebut pergi untuk membeli beberapa hal, sementara Navira menunggu di bangku tunggu.

Dia melihat-lihat beberapa pilihan lain dan mendapati seseorang yang cukup familiar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Seperti seseorang yang ia kenal, tapi lupa.

 _Siapa itu ya? Sepertinya kenal_ , pikirnya dalam hati sambil berangkat dari kursi—sebelum pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh senior yang telah kembali dengan tiket serta 2 _popcorn_ berukuran medium.

"Ainamida- _san_ , mau kemana?" Sawamura bertanya sambil sedikit bingung karena juniornya seperti mau pergi dari tempatnya duduk.

Navira langsung menoleh kepada Sawamura dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah dimana ia melihat seseorang tadi. "A-Anu... Tadi, aku seperti melihat seseorang darisana.."

Pemuda bertubuh tegap tersebut mengernyitkan dahi sebelum melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh junior—tetapi tidak melihat siapapun yang dikenal.

"Tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin halusinasi saja." ujarnya pada Navira, membuat yang bersangkutan terdiam dan menoleh ke arah tadi.

"Ya... mungkin saja." Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin—tapi karena tidak mau membuat sang kapten khawatir, Navira sengaja untuk tak mengetahuinya dulu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Filmnya diputar sepuluh menit lagi." Sawamura menyahut dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh gadis berambut panjang tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah ditentukan—

—tanpa mengetahui, kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua di _stalking_ oleh Sugawara dan Kiyoko.

"Hampir saja! Untung saja mereka sudah masuk. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat. Sayang sekali Azumane tidak datang karena urusan lain."

Pemuda bertopi hitam itu menghela napas lega sambil menoleh ke arah Kiyoko yang bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Mau sampai masuk ke dalam?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shimizu- _san_?" Yang ditanya malah menanyakan balik.

Mendengar itu, sang gadis berkacamata dan berpakaian kasual itu langsung menggeleng pelan. "Sudahi saja. Kita juga tahu nanti kalau mereka akan melakukannya dengan lancar."

Sugawara tertegun dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya. Kau benar, aku terlalu khawatir. Aku percaya kalau Daichi bisa diandalkan. Mau ke Magiba?"

Kiyoko mengangguk setuju, sebelum dua sekawan itu berlalu dari tempat bioskop yang meramai.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, para penonton keluar dari ruangan—termasuk Navira dan Sawamura.

"Su-Sudahlah, Daichi- _senpai_. Jangan menangis..."

"Ta-Tapi... Aku tak menyangka, tokoh utamanya musti pergi demi kebahagiaan adiknya menikah dengan kekasihnya sendiri..."

Sawamura menyahut tersedu sambil serak suaranya; dikarenakan sudah menangis setelah melihat film drama tadi di dalam bersama Navira.

Ceritanya berpusat pada protagonis perempuan yang punya kekasih, tapi adiknya mencintai kekasihnya—sampai selingkuh diam-diam dan pergi ke kota lain setelah putus.

Makanya Sawamura bisa _mewek_ begitu hanya karena film drama yang sangat menyedihkan.

Navira yang sudah kelar menangis; mencoba menenangkan sang kapten yang sedih melihat akhir filmnya tadi.

"Aku juga menangis kok, _senpai_. Tapi tenanglah, itu 'kan hanya film saja." Tangannya menepuk punggung pelan sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut dan menyodorkan _tissue_ untuknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini. Ingus _senpai_ nanti meluber, hehe..."

"Trims.." Sawamura baru sadar dia jadi emosional hanya karena film dan menerima _tissue_ nya, sebelum menghapus airmata serta ingusnya.

"Ah.. Aku tidak keren sama sekali. Maafkan aku, Ainamida- _san_. Jarang-jarang aku bisa begini, kecuali kalau filmnya memang sedih sekali."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Navira melemparkan senyuman senang. "Tak masalah. Kita harus melepas stress dan bersenang-senang sesekali. Bagus juga kok untuk sesekali menangis—Daichi- _senpai_ jadi kelihatan manusiawi."

"Memangnya aku tidak manusiawi, begitu? Astaga..."

Selagi berjalan-jalan di tempat pusat perbelanjaan, tak terasa hari begitu cepat—menandakan bahwa mentari akan terbenam kurang dari satu jam lagi.

"Tak kusangka, hari pertama ini berjalan lancar." Sawamura menyeletuk—sambil berjalan santai pulang bersama dengan gadis berambut gelombang kemerahan yang tertawa kecil.

"Jujur, aku juga menyangka negatif begitu,"

Navira menoleh sambil melemparkan senyuman lebar.

"Tapi, hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti permintaanku dalam tantangan ini, Daichi- _senpai_."

Ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala si junior, tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah. Lagipula, lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

Navira mengangguk mantap mendengarnya. "Iya!"

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan. Artinya, mereka harus berpisah dan pulang ke arah rumah masing-masing.

Sawamura menarik tangannya kesisinya sendiri dan berkata, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di sekolah. Jaga kesehatan, Ainamida- _san_."

"Siap, _senpai_! Jangan menangis lagi ya!" ujarnya sambil melambai, membuat sang kapten tertawa garing akan ucapan si aaisten manajer—sebelum melambai singkat dan berjalan menjauh.

Melihat Sawamura telah menjauh, Navira berbalik ke jalan pulang; untuk kembali ke arah rumahnya sendiri.

Hari ini tak disangka olehnya begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi bisa melihat sisi lain kapten Karasuno tersebut—yang banyak tak ia ketahui.

Nanti dia akan mentraktirnya shoyu _ramen_ saja, sebagai tanda terima kasih.

 _Ide bagus_ , pikirnya senang—sambil melangkah pulang ke rumah yang sebentar lagi terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

Dan berharap tantangan kencan kedua sama mulusnya seperti yang terjadi pada hari ini.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **The first date chap is done! XD**

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BECAUSE I JOINED OKIKAGU EVENT YESTERDAY (Thats why I am so sorry for late update)**

 **I put the link for the entry fic. Its on cuz its used my partner's acc to posted it.**  
 **Link: s/ 12636739 /1/ Umbrella-X-Sword-OkiKagu-Weeks-Drabbleshots**

 **OMFG I am so happy and almost spent my days-off just for this date chap wwww**  
 **Hopefully I can do the next one, if I can lol**

 **So whatcha guys think about it? Please give the vomments and tell me what do you think about the story**

 **The next chap will be the next captain a.k.a Trashykawa (forgive me lmao)**  
 **Will she successed to persuade him? See you at the next chaps~**

 **Okay now, bye~~~**

 **Regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz  
**


	4. The 'Popular' Captain

**OIKAWA TOORU**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Berselang beberapa hari setelah kencannya (yang cukup canggung pada awalnya karena tak tahu harus ngapain tapi berjalan lancar) dengan Sawamura telah selesai, sang asisten manajer asyik membantu Yachi yang tengah repot-dan tak ada bantuan Kiyoko dikarenakan sedang mengirimkan laporan-mengurus para anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang latihan intensif bersama dengan para kelas tiga.

Navira membawakan beberapa botol dari tempat minuman dan membagikannya pada para pemain yang beristirahat.

"Trims, Ainamida." ujar Noya yang menerima botol isotonik terakhirnya, disambut anggukan kecil sang gadis lalu menuju ke para anak kelas tiga.

Dia menyerahkan beberapa botolnya pada Sawamura, Sugawara dan Asahi.

" _Senpai_ , _otsukare_." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan botol isotonik tersebut kepada para senior yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil bersender di dinding-jadi terpisah dari anak kelas satu dan dua.

Sawamura menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ah, terima kasih!"

Navira selesai membagikannya sambil berdiri tegap lagi sebelum Sugawara menyeletuk, "Oh iya. Bagaimana kencannya kemarin?"

Hening seketika.

Navira kicep.

Sawamura kicep.

Sugawara muka watados.

Asahi muka panik.

Pembaca ikutan antisipasi.

"Sst!.. U-Uhm, Suga... Lebih baik kita jangan memaksa mereka cerita." Sang _ace_ senior tersebut mencoba untuk memecahkan kecanggungan dari pertanyaan teman satu timnya itu dan meredakan suara.

Navira tertawa garing sambil berujar, "Biasa saja! Berjalan lancar kok-Be-Benar 'kan, Daichi- _senpai_?"

Yang bersangkutan agak terperanjat tapi cepat-cepat mengangguk biar tidak ditanya lebih oleh Sugawara yang sedikit terlihat penasaran.

Bisa gawat kalau tahu bahwa kencannya sangat canggung walaupun berjalan lancar.

"Hee... Kukira kalian akan kencan dengan hawa canggung dan tak tahu kemana. Daichi ternyata memang bisa diandalkan, ya. Hahaha..." ceplos Sugawara sambil tertawa kecil.

Sawamura dan Navira cuma bisa tertawa paksa.

Tak mau bilang kalau yang dikatakan Sugawara itu benar.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa! Daichi- _senpai_ , aku mau tanya sesuatu." Navira menyahut seraya menoleh pada sang kapten Karasuno.

Sawamura mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya mau tanya apa?"

"Uhm, begini... Apakah kau tahu alamat sekolah Aoba Jousai?" tanya sang asisten manajer dengan ragu.

"Aoba Jousai? Sekolahnya masih ada di sekitar Miyagi kok. Kau bisa _browsing_ lewat internet untuk alamatnya, atau minta alamatnya dari _Kantoku_." Sugawara yang mendengar mulai menyeletuk balik.

Navira terdiam dan perlahan memegang dahinya, menyesal baru tahu kalau sekolah itu masih di wilayah yang terjangkau. Apakah ini karena efek tantangan kencan canggung kemarin?

Navira lelah _mz_.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa, bodohnya aku..." gerutunya sambil menjepit pelan batang hidungnya, sedikit kesal akan sifatnya yang pelupa akut.

Ketiga seniornya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Semangat ya. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan tantangan yang aneh itu." Asahi mencoba menyemangati walau agak ragu dengan semangat canggung.

Navira mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih!"

"Kau mau menemui siapa lagi disana?" tanya sang pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Kapten Aoba Jousai, Oikawa Tooru. Dia adalah daftar selanjutnya untuk tantangan ini." balas Navira dengan polosnya sambil merespon.

Sang kapten Karasuno segera menyahut, "Nanti aku temani kesana, ya. Takutnya kau membual soal tantangan itu dan biar bisa lebih mudah bernegosiasi dengannya."

Mata asisten manajer berbinar senang saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, _senpai_!"

Pemuda berambut cepak tersebut tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, sang gadis berambut panjang itu permisi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mengambil handuk yang belum selesai dilakukan.

Setelah yang bersangkutan pergi, Sugawara menyeletuk pada rekan timnya tersebut. "Kau yakin mau ikut menemaninya?"

Sawamura menghela napas singkat. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian, walaupun wilayah Aoba Jousai tidak terlalu berbahaya-tapi tetap saja aku sedikit khawatir. Masuk ke sekolahan lain..."

Asahi mengangguk setuju. "Benar yang kau katakan. Semoga saja berjalan lancar. Yah... semoga."

Mereka berharap semua berjalan lancar untuk adik kelasnya.

Diharapkan hal baik-baik saja yang datang.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Navira hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat yang ada di depannya. Ya, dipastikan sedetik lagi akan ada lalat yang masuk ke mulut jika ia menganga.

Di hadapannya berdiri bangunan tinggi luas menjulang yang diasumsikan sebagai SMA Aoba Jousai, sebuah sekolah terpadu dan yang diminati oleh banyak lulusan SMP jikalau sudah lulus karena akreditasi yang baik-walau tak sebaik SMA Shiratorizawa yang katanya sangat mumpuni di bidang akademis atau pun non akademis-yang juga sangat luas dibanding sekolahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terkesima saat melihat gedung yang cukup luas, yang luasnya lebih besar dua kali lipat daripada SMA Karasuno sendiri. Mereka berdua datang setelah pulang sekolah, memakai pakaian sekolahnya seperti biasa.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Kita akan menemuinya di _gymnasium_."

Sahutan Sawamura menyadarkan lamunan Navira dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia membuntuti sang kapten sambil menoleh ke segala arah-mengamati pemandangan sekolah lain, sekaligus melihat-lihat kegiatan siswa-siswi di sana.

Tak lama kemudian setelah bertanya akan arah _gymnasium_ kepada salah satu siswa, mereka berdua berjalan selama beberapa menit hingga tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Di ruang _gymnasium_ nomor 3, Navira menatap tempat yang lebih besar dari milik Karasuno tersebut dengan ragu. Pertama kali melihat tempat tim saingannya, jadi makin mati rasa di kaki untuk berjalan masuk.

 _Semoga aku tidak pingsan saat bertemu dengan para anggota tim-apalagi kaptennya_ , pikir sang gadis yang tengah kacau dalam hati dikarenakan gugup bertemu dengan sang target.

Sawamura menepuk pundak Navira yang terlihat mematung. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini."

Ujaran sang kakak kelas membuat sang gadis mengangguk pelan sekaligus sedikit lega. Untung saja dia tidak sendirian. Bayangkan, apa jadinya kalau dia sendirian kesini?

Pasti terbayang yang tidak-tidak.

Haduh, _dedek_ Navira pusing.

Navira mengikuti Sawamura yang mulai masuk ke dalam sambil perlahan melirik-lirik pemandangan tempat tim voli Aoba Jousai berlatih. Banyak dan ramai sekali para pemain yang tengah berlatih. Ada yang tengah _blocking_ , _serving_ , dan juga mempersiapkan keranjang bola untuk giliran _smash_. Fasilitasnya layak dan mumpuni, memungkinkan mereka untuk berlatih semaksimal mungkin.

 _Seandainya Karasuno punya tempat seperti ini... pasti akan lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya_ , pikir sang gadis bermata giok dalam hati ketika mengamati segala sudut ruangan.

Langkah mereka terhentikan karena sang kapten berbicara dengan seorang pemain kelas 3 dan saling jabat tangan, setelah itu memberitahu bahwa datang untuk menemui seseorang.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Sawamura. Ada apa kemari?"

"Begitulah. Begini, aku dan asisten manajer tim kami-Ainamida- _san_ , ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengan Oikawa. Bisakah kau beritahu dimana dia berada? Maaf mengganggu jam latihan kalian."

Sang anak kelas 3 yang berbicara dengan Sawamura tadi-Iwaizumi, mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa mereka pada Oikawa. "Tak masalah, lagipula itu penting 'kan? Kalau untuk si bodoh itu, dia baru saja istirahat di bangku. Mari kuantar."

Tampak dari kejauhan, beberapa pemain menengok ke arah dimana tiga orang itu berada.

"Oi, Kindaichi. Siapa gadis rambut panjang yang bersama orang dari Karasuno dan Iwaizumi- _san_ itu? Ada gadis lagi selain si pirang dan yang berkacamata." tanya Yahaba pada Kindaichi yang tengah memungut bola di lantai.

Pemuda berambut runcing tersebut hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka salah satu orang dari Karasuno juga. Pakaiannya beda dari kita."

"Argh, aku jadi frustasi! Kenapa kita tidak ada gadis buat jadi manajer di sini sih?!" Yahaba meneriakkan nestapa hatinya yang terdalam.

Kunimi menyeletuk saat lewat, sebagai saksi bisu dari percakapan serta kejadiannya.

"Jangan sampai menggoda gadis lagi, _senpai_. Nanti kejadiannya terulang lagi seperti waktu itu."

Yahaba terdiam seketika sementara Kindaichi _sweatdrop_ akan kata-kata rekan karibnya tersebut. Mereka masih ingat pengalaman kecut Yahaba saat meluncurkan jurus _pdkt_ pada Yachi waktu turnamen.

Yak, mari kita berikan ketabahan pada Yahaba akan ke- _jones_ -annya.

Kembali pada cerita awal, sang tokoh utama berjalan di belakang kedua pemuda bertubuh tegap tersebut sambil memperhatikan permainan tiap pemain yang berlatih.

"Hei, Oikawa! Ada yang mau bertemu."

Begitu Navira menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia mendapati bahwa tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang pemuda yang dimaksudkan sedang duduk di bangku untuk istirahat sambil minum isotonik. Itulah sang kapten tim Aoba Jousai; Oikawa Tooru- _setter_ pemilik _serve_ paling agresif dan punya julukan si Raja Agung. Kekuatannya juga sangat hebat. Memang pantas menjadi kapten tim yang bisa diandalkan.

Navira saja merinding mengingat lagi akan _serve_ mematikannya itu, yang diperkirakan bisa buat orang gegar otak.

Oke, cukup sudah.

Oikawa berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah sembari menuju ke arah Iwaizumi dan Sawamura.

"Iwa- _chan-_ Oh, kapten Karasuno! Dan si gadis ini, hmm... manajer baru?" tanyanya sambil mengintip ke arah Navira yang sedikit menghindari kontak mata dengan menunduk.

"Mereka ingin bicara denganmu. Katanya penting. Aku pergi dulu ya." ujar Iwaizumi sebelum berlalu.

Oikawa membiarkannya pergi dan menatap Sawamura. "Jadi, ada apa? Kutebak latihan tanding lagi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tertawa kecil. "Bisa saja. Tapi untuk hari ini, bukan aku yang ingin bicara. Asisten manajer kami, Ainamida- _san_."

Navira maju perlahan ke samping Sawamura dan membungkuk singkat untuk sekedar tata krama. "Ainamida Navira _desu_. Salam kenal."

Dia hanya menatap singkat sebelum bertanya dan tersenyum manis, "Hmm. Jadi, apakah sesuatu yang penting itu?"

 _Ugh._

"Begini, ini sesuatu yang sedikit butuh privasi, jadi bisakah kita bertiga bicara di tempat lain, Oikawa- _san_?"

Oikawa tertegun sejenak sebelum menyanggupinya.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _Hee_ ~... Jadi, kau melakukannya karena hukuman dari temanmu itu? Repot juga ya..."

Navira mulai terbiasa akan respon orang-orang dari penjelasannya itu.

Sawamura pergi membeli minuman sambil memberi privasi pada Navira agar bisa bernegosiasi dengan Oikawa akan masalah tersebut. Mereka berdiri sambil berbicara di dekat sebuah pohon rindang luar ruangan _gymnasium_.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak mungkin tidak melaksanakannya-aku juga minta maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu, Oikawa- _san_." ujarnya sambil meminta maaf.

Oikawa tertawa renyah. "Tak masalah. Lagipula, kau juga perlu melakukan ini dengan bantuanku 'kan? Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut mendongak saat pemuda itu mengatakannya. Dia tak salah dengar?

"Be-.. Benarkah? Terima kasi-"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Navira terdiam sepersekian detik karena ucapan sang kapten kelas 3 itu.

Manik almond itu menatap balik sejenak mata gioknya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Sebuah pikiran melintas dipikirannya-dan dia tahu kalau itu akan membuat si gadis menjadi terkesiap-atau mungkin _shock_. Ia sedikit mencondongkan badannya sambil tetap tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau harus menciumku."

Sejenak, nafas asisten manajer Karasuno itu tertahan.

Dia terbelalak dan sontak melangkah mundur beberapa kali-terperanjat akan syarat yang diberikan oleh seorang Oikawa Tooru. Mukanya sekilas memerah dikarenakan permintaan tersebut.

 _Astaga. Mau apa orang ini?!_

"A-Apa maksudmu, Oikawa- _san_? Ma-Maafkan aku atas ketidak sopananku, tapi sentuhan fisik tidak diperbolehkan sebagai syarat!" serunya panik sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

Oikawa meledakkan tertawa, sedikit terhibur akan reaksi Navira yang tak ia sangka.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali! Aku hanya bercanda kok~ Kau tidak perlu menciumku."

' ** _THANK GOD!_** ' teriak Navira dalam hati dengan penuh sukacita, yang bisa dibayangkan ada air mata deras imajiner kalau dia menangis sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi! Aku sangat kaget jadi refleks!" sang asisten manajer mendongak lagi.

 _Setter_ handal itu tersenyum simpul. "Tak masalah. Salahku juga karena mengerjaimu. Begini saja, aku minta dibelikan dua lusin roti susu. Bagaimana?"

Yah, setidaknya tidak butuh kontak fisik seperti tadi, lebih baik habiskan sedikit uang walau tekor; pikir Navira dalam hati karena sedikit kesal dikerjai.

"Baiklah... Aku setuju untuk yang dua lusin." jawabnya agak lemas sementara disambut oleh Oikawa dengan riang dan meraih kedua tangan sang gadis Karasuno.

"Hore!~ Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. _Yoroshiku nee_ , Navi- _chan_!"

Navira seketika cengo akan panggilan namanya layaknya orang bodoh.

 _Eh? Navi-_ chan _?_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **I dunno what to say than sorry for late update lmao**  
 **I just had many things to do, since my college days has finally began, so I will be busier. But I will make it ASAP and update regularly.**

 **Welp, that's it. Hope you enjoy this chap and lets see Oikawa's date at the next chap~**

 **Whatcha guys think about it? Where do you think Trashy captain take her on a date?**

 **Alright! See you next chaps~**

 **Adios~**

 **Regards,**  
 **Author**


	5. Second Date Mission!

**SECOND DATE MISSION**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Siang di akhir pekan itu sangatlah terik.

Banyak yang menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah jika hari tengah menyengat begini.

Tapi tidak untuk protagonis kita; Navira Ainamida—yang harus pergi keluar dikarenakan ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Apalagi menyangkut harga diri juga janji.

Niat menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengan santai, sambil makan cemilan dan menonton _Super Hatsukoi_ harus punah sudah—dikarenakan tantangan kencan sialan yang mencekik kantong jajan miliknya.

Bagaimana nanti kalau gagal?

 _Tidak, harus positif! Ayolah, dengan Daichi_ -senpai _saja bisa. Kenapa harus takut pada Oikawa_ -san _?_

"Tapi akhirnya aku disini sekarang..."

Setelah keduanya sepakat akan perjanjian—juga bayarannya dengan makanan, jadi sekarang ia tengah berada di depan halte bis untuk menunggu pemuda yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tantangan konyol ini.

Dia pasti sudah tak waras.

Bahkan Sawamura menawarkan untuk menemaninya, tapi langsung ia tolak karena berniat mencoba untuk mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Lagi pula, salahnya karena menerima tantangan itu. Anggap saja ini hukumannya.

Masih ada efek yang membuatnya merinding jika di dekat sang kapten Aoba Jousai tersebut.

Yah, semoga saja sama lancarnya dengan kencan yang kemarin.

"Hei!"

Sontak, Navira menoleh cepat dan mendapati Oikawa tengah berlari menghampirinya sambil terengah-engah. "Maaf ya. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Dia menggeleng singkat. "Tidak kok. Baru lima belas menit saja—"

"Itu lama! Aduh, maafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya, biar aku yang membayar ke destinasinya."

Tangan kanannya menunjukkan kupon diskon untuk _Waterpark Miyagi Land_.

Melihat itu, gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut menatap kupon dan Oikawa secara bersamaan—dari ekspresi kaget menjadi tampang curiga datar.

"Oikawa- _san_ dapat darimana? Nyolong ya?"

Ceplosan pedas dan datar dari sang gadis Karasuno itu pun mendapat kemonyongan yang tiada tara dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kejamnya!~ Aku mendapatkannya karena dikasih temanku—mengingat kalau kita akan melakukan tantangan ini disana, jadi dia berikan kuponnya padaku."

Memang benar, mereka semalaman bertukar pesan akan dimana melakukan tantangan kencan ini. Navira sebenarnya tidak masalah mau kemana tujuan mereka, tetapi karena Oikawa mengusulkan—juga _ngidam_ mau ke _Waterpark_ tapi teman-temannya tidak sempat menemaninya dikarenakan rutinitas lain/malas—maka akhirnya opsi terakhir dipakai sang kapten flamboyan tersebut agar tokoh utama kita ikut bersenang-senang (baca: menderita) dengannya.

 _One stone hits two birds._

Tak ada teman, penantang pun jadi.

Tantangan kencan diselesaikan, begitu juga _ngidam_ Oikawa Tooru terlaksana.

Licik? Memang. Tapi itulah satu-satunya jalan dengan simbiosis mutualisme.

Sama-sama menguntungkan, bukan?

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, pakaian keduanya terlihat sangat santai.

Oikawa memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna _a la raggae hippie_ khas oleh-oleh yang bertuliskan 'MIAMI HEAT' ditutupi oleh kemeja putih tipis berlengan pendek yang tak dikancing, celana kasual santai berwarna coklat muda, sepatu sandal yang nyaman, dan menenteng tas ransel sedang yang mungkin berisi pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandi.

Disamping itu, Navira memakai baju setelan kaos hitam polos bertuliskan putih 'Just Did It', dengan celana kasual selutut berwarna merah, sepatu sandal polos putih, dan tas berukuran sedang untuk menampung pakaian ganti serta peralatan kebutuhan lainnya nanti.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit, bis datang dan mereka berdua naik selama 30 menit hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Whoa!~ Besarnya! Ayo kita cepat masuk!"

Sambil digeret, Navira hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Oikawa—yang masih girangnya bagaikan balita mendapat mainan baru—menarik tangannya setelah masuk menyodorkan tiket kupon dan uang pada penjaga pintu masuk.

Pada saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam, sudah ramai dan banyak insan yang mengisi area luas _waterpark_ tersebut. Bahkan wahana airnya juga besar dan tinggi. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, anak-anak hingga orang dewasa pun datang memenuhi—menjadikan tempat tersebut semarak ria dan penuh walau mentari bersinar dengan teriknya.

Navira hanya bisa diam sambil melihat-lihat tempat untuk mereka dudukki dan istirahat, sementara Oikawa memotret _selfie_ dengan pemandangan banyak orang di belakangnya.

"Navi- _chan_ , ayo ikut sini! Kita foto bersama!" Pemuda bertampang 'cantik' itu menarik sang gadis untuk ikut berfoto—sehingga saat dipotret, muka Navira sedikit kaget dan tegang.

Bagaimana tidak tegang kalau yang berfoto bersama denganmu adalah kapten tampan pemilik lemparan mematikan?

"Aduh, aku kelihatan hitam disini, pasti karena matahari—"

 _Hitam darimananya?!_

Jeritan hati Navira mengendap di dalam kalbu sambil meminta maaf karena mengacaukan beberapa foto yang diambil.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita bisa foto saat berenang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menaikki seluncuran raksasanya! Ayo, Navi- _chan_!"

"I-Iya.."

Dengan pasrah, dia menuruti permintaan sang pemuda bermata almond tersebut untuk bersiap-siap.

15 menit berlalu, masing-masing berganti pakaian untuk berenang.

Oikawa sudah bersiap dengan celana renangnya dan baju awal tadi sudah dilepas, membuat dadanya yang sedikit timbul otot pun terlihat. Dia memang berencana memang mau menuntaskan _ngidam_ nya. Sekarang dia duduk menunggu dengan tasnya di bangku pengunjung dekat toilet dan tempat ganti.

"Kenapa perempuan selalu lama memakai baju... Aku ingin cepat-cepat berenang~" keluhnya sambil bersedekap tangan, tanpa ia sadari bahwa orang yang bersangkutan datang.

"O-Oikawa- _san_ , maaf menunggu lama..."

"Kau lama sekali! Sudah bagus aku menunggu—..."

Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti saat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, tadi di dalam ramai sekali..." cicit Navira yang sedikit gugup dan takut melihat Oikawa marah, walau pada kenyataannya sekarang orang itu terbengong ria.

Matanya yang tajam menatap atas hingga bawah soal pakaian renang yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis asisten manajer Karasuno tersebut.

Yang dia kenakan sekarang cukup membuat beberapa orang melirik sembunyi-sembunyi; bahkan yang bersangkutan pun mulai tidak nyaman dilihat begitu.

"Uhm... Oikawa- _san_?"

Sahutan gadis itu membuat pemuda bermata almond tersebut tersadar. "Eh?"

"Uhm, apakah aku terlihat aneh? Maaf, aku tidak punya baju selain ini..." ujarnya sambil menunduk malu dan membenarkan jaket renang tipis berwarna kuning yang menutupi tubuh atasnya, walau takut berbuat salah.

 _Sial, aku mungkin terlihat aneh begini. Kenapa juga Arisa menawarkan ini padaku_ , pikirnya mau membalas dendam pada Arisa cs.

Oikawa menggeleng sambil berdiri dan memeperhatikan lagi Navira.

"Hmm..." Jarinya menjepit dagunya sendiri.

Untuk Oikawa akui, memang tinggi dan bentuk badannya biasa saja—tapi pada saat memakai baju seperti itu, gadis itu terlihat cukup menggoda kaum adam yang melihat.

Bahkan bisa Oikawa lihat dari sisi matanya bahwa beberapa laki-laki melirik sang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang terbalut baju renang tersebut—tapi yang dilirik malah tidak sadar bahwa sudah mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Oikawa menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

"Kau tak usah malu~ Terlihat pantas dan manis, kok. Cocok untuk Navi- _chan_!"

Mendengar itu, Navira yang pada dasarnya jarang dipuji pun memerah sekilas dan menunduk malu. Bisa dirasakan dirinya terlihat bodoh berdiri begitu.

 _Astaga, pakai baju ini saja aku malu. Apalagi diberitahu begitu!_

Jeritan kalbu sang asisten manajer pun terhenyap di dalam hati saja, sementara ia hanya bisa mencicit malu.

"A-Aku tidak begitu!... Maaf, itu berlebihan. Ta—.. Tapi terima kasih, Oikawa- _san_..."

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan tantangannya, 'kan? Aku juga mau cepat berenang. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!~ "

Oikawa menarik tangannya pelan, membuat Navira hanya bisa pasrah ketika diseret dengan girangnya menuju tempat wahana air yang ada.

Semarak ria suasana disana makin riuh dan ramai, apalagi mereka berdua mencoba wahana airnya. Seluncuran raksasa alias _water slide_ , menaikki ban di kolam arus, ember tumpah raksasa, kastil buatan, air terjun, air mancur, dan lainnya.

Navira hanya bisa sekedar ikut walau juga sedikit bersenang-senang. Melihat Oikawa yang kegirangan bermain air, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa memaklumi saja.

Yah, setidaknya tantangan kedua ini sudah bisa terlaksana saja—itu pun sudah cukup bagi Navira.

Akhirnya, mereka beralih di wahana kolam ombak yang sedikit sepi, karena para pengunjung beralih ke wahana lain.

Kolam ombak disitu tak selalu ada tiap waktu. Ada jam-jam tertentu saat ombak dinyalakan, dan permukaan kolam pun langsung bergoyang. Pengunjung ada yang menikmati arus ombak dari pinggiran kolam, ada juga yang berenang melawan arus—bahkan, ada pula yang duduk di atas ban sambil asyik digoyang ombak. Kalau tidak salah, ujung kolamnya ini punya kedalaman 3 meter.

Oke, _fix_ Navira hanya mau di tepi saja, karena tidak bisa berenang sama sekali dan tak mau basah-basahan.

"Uwah~ Tempatnya strategis! Navi- _chan_ , ayo kita berenang!"

Ajakan riang itu hanya disambut yang bersangkutan dengan gelengan kepala singkat.

"Kau saja, Oikawa- _san_. Aku sedang tidak ingin. Pergilah berenang kalau mau."

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir saat direspon begitu, kemudian mencoba membujuknya.

"Ayolah~~ Temani aku berenang, sebentaaarrr saja~ Ya?" Dia memohon sambil memakai _puppy eyes_ plus memelas—membuat Navira makin tak enak hati dan menggeleng cepat.

"A-Aku tidak mau, Oikawa- _san_. Aku disini saja menjaga barang-barang, kau pergi berenang saja dulu..."

"Ayolah~ Tidak apa kok!"

Dia makin ditarik oleh sang kapten sekolah tetangga tersebut hingga diceburkan ke dalam kolam.

"O-Oikaw—Brrphhh!"

 **BYUURRR!**

Oikawa tertawa jahat seperti ketika ia menertawai adik kelasnya—yang sok hebat berambut hitam—

—Yang bersangkutan bersin di sisi ujung dunia lain.

 _Kembali._

Oikawa menyahut pada yang diceburi, "Tidak buruk, bukan? Harusnya kita lompat sama-sama!"

Hanya gelembung-gelembung yang mengudara perlahan hilang di permukaan yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Hening sejenak.

"Eh? Navi- _chan_..?"

Hanya hening, dan perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Navi- _chan_?.. Oi!"

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari yang masuk ke dalam.

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan..._

"Navi- _chan_!"

 **BYUURRR!**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sementara itu, yang tenggelam malah tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan yang mengekang dalam air.

Navira mencoba bergerak dan berenang, tapi apa daya ia tak bisa. Tangan-tangannya digerakkan ke seluruh penjuru sambil menutup mata karena perasaan takut juga nanti tak bisa melihat karena kaporit kolam. Dadanya makin sesak saat tak ada udara; hanya ada air kolam yang khas di sekitar, dan tertelan saat gadis itu mencoba mengambil napas.

 _Worst feeling ever._

Navira mulai memikirkan rasanya tenggelam. Kehabisan napas, sesak, sakit, kepala pusing, mulut dan hidung menghisap bau khas kimia.

 _Apakah aku akan mati...?_

Pikiran itu mulai membayang di kepalanya seraya mulai tak bisa bernapas. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak dalam debaran dada.

Tangan gadis itu mulai lemas karena digerakkan terus menerus serta kesadaran yang mulai hilang—sebelum sedetik kemudian ada tangan yang menariknya, lalu merasa diangkat ke atas dan cahaya terang menyapa masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

"Uhuk! Uhukk!.."

Dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan lemas, dia terbatuk-batuk saat menghirup udara bebas dengan rakus—bahkan sangat merasa sesak di relung dada.

Oikawa yang menyelamatkannya—langsung menepikan diri sendiri dan Navira, sebelum naik ke permukaan atas dan menepi di pinggir atas di tempat barang-barang mereka.

Tubuh gadis itu lemas dan kulit tangannya mengeriput, hampir saja kedua matanya akan menutup karena tak sadarkan diri.

Badannya disenderkan ke tubuh Oikawa yang mencoba untuk menyadarkan Navira yang terbatuk-batuk—bahkan kedua tangan kekar itu mencoba menggosok-gosokkan dengan kedua tangan gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut.

"Navi- _chan_! Kau tak apa? Oi! Jangan pingsan!.."

Navira mulai tersadar sambil mencoba mengucek matanya yang terbuka pelan, terbatuk-batuk sedikit keras dan merasakan asam kaporit di mulutnya.

"Eh... Oi.. kawa- _san_..?"

Oikawa menghela napas. "Syukurlah~... Astaga, aku sampai panik kuadrat..."

Navira yang mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu mencoba untuk duduk dari senderan Oikawa, sementara pemuda itu menoleh padanya sembari bertanya, "Hei. Kau itu hampir saja tenggelam. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa berenang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat yang ditanya menunduk sambil bahunya bergetar.

"Hiks... Tak bisa... T-Takut..."

Oikawa tertegun sejenak saat gadis di hadapannya mengeluarkan airmata, tersedu-sedu layaknya anak kecil.

Kedua tangannya mencoba menghapus keluarnya air mancur dari matanya sendiri, "Hiks... aku.. tidak bisa berenang... makanya tak mau pas disu—.. suruh..."

Ekspresinya wajahnya memerah karena menangis tersedu, dan sembab matanya kentara."A-Aku tak bisa berenang.. Hiks... ma—.. makanya aku takut sekali... O-Oikawa- _san_ jangan—hiks... Begitu lagi... Aku takut..."

Melihat sang junior menangis sambil berucap begitu, sang kapten sekolah sebelah hanya bisa terdiam.

Dalam hati, Oikawa sedikit merasa bersalah karena menceburkannya ke dalam kolam ombak yang cukup dalam. Harusnya dia bertanya apakah gadis itu bisa berenang atau tidak.

 _Pantas saja kalau dia tidak mau ikut tadi_ , pikir Oikawa sambil mencoba menghapus airmata di mata kanan Navira, untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tak tahu kalau kau tak bisa berenang. Salahku jadi berhentilah menangis. Oke?"

Navira hanya mencoba menahan tangisnya sambil gigit bibir, mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu mengambil handuk yang ada di tasnya sendiri, dan membalutnya pada sang gadis Karasuno—yang langsung menyadari handuk itu bukan miliknya.

"Eh.. Ini 'kan—"

"Pakai saja dulu, kau kedinginan." ujarnya singkat lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan beli minuman. Tunggu saja disini." Senyumnya tipis sambil berlalu, meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

Sementara ditinggal sendiri, Navira hanya diam sambil memperhatikan handuk yang dibalutkan padanya.

"Handuknya besar juga... Ah, baunya juga khas..." gumamnya pelan sambil sedikit mencium bau kain tersebut.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bau tiap kapten berbeda-beda untuk hidung Navira.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang mempunyai indera penciuman tajam.

Menurutnya, bau Sawamura seperti khas maskulin tetapi lembut disaat yang bersamaan, seperti perpaduan mangga dan madu.

Tetapi, bau Oikawa mempunyai khas yang lain. Seperti bau _mint_ , _blueberry_ juga mampir di penciumannya—walau familiar dengan bau temannya yang lain juga... tapi memang lebih maskulin lagi.

"Ternyata memang beda baunya..."

" _Hee~_ Memangnya handuk dan orangnya beda baunya?"

 _Mampus_

Navira sedikit terperanjat sambil menutupi diri saat menoleh pada Oikawa yang kembali dengan dua kaleng susu melon hangat.

"O-Oikawa- _san_ , jangan ngagetin napa! Aku bisa jantungan nanti.." seru Navira sambil tertawa kering nan berpelu keringat dingin karena gugup.

Oikawa tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan satu susu hangat itu pada sang gadis—yang pasti diterima.

Gadis bermata giok itu menyeruput susu sambil merasakan hangatnya.

 _Enak dan hangat_ , pikir Navira sambil tersenyum kecil dan meneguk beberapa kali.

Oikawa duduk di sebelahnya di bangku pinggir kolam, menatap diam sejenak pada orang yang berlalu lalang ramai disekitar wahana.

"...Navi- _chan_ ,"

Yang terpanggil namanya, sesudah meneguk susu langsung berdeham singkat. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

 _Eh?_

Navira mengerjapkan mata padanya beberapa kali, tanda bingung.

Sambil menoleh padanya, dia bertanya, "Eh? Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

Pertanyaannya digantung sementara oleh Oikawa yang menyeruput susu melon terlebih dahulu.

"Mau mengikuti permintaan egoisku untuk pergi kesini. Kau sepertinya terlihat terpaksa untuk menemaniku. Aku tahu harusnya kencan itu di tempat yang romantis, manis, dan layak. Tapi, aku malah memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukannya disini—apalagi kita berdua juga harusnya bersenang-senang, tapi sampai kau tak sengaja tenggelam itu... Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau kau tak bisa berenang. Tahu begitu, pasti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain."

Penjelasan panjang kali lebar dari pemuda berpredikat kapten handal itu membuat gadis di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan.

Bibirnya perlahan mengeluarkan balasan bernada datar dan biasa.

"Tak kusangka, kukira kau itu sedikit menyeramkan dan buat orang merinding, Oikawa- _san_."

"Eh?! Demi apa?" Oikawa menatap tak percaya, membuat Navira mengangguk polos sebagai balasan.

Tidak mungkin, biasanya dikatai genit atau sok cari perhatian itu dia sudah kebal-tapi menyeramkan? Sejak kapan dia membuat impresi seperti rivalnya yang beraura menyeramkan dari Shiratorizawa?

Navira menunduk perlahan, "Iya. Sampai ingat _serving_ mu saja membuat merinding. Mungkin dari situlah aku jadi sedikit segan terhadapmu,"

Gadis itu mendongak padanya sambil bibir ditekuk, membentuk sebuah senyuman polos.

"Tapi, ternyata kau orangnya sangat cerewet dan enak diajak bicara. Aku lega!"

Navira melemparkannya pada yang bersangkutan, membuat Oikawa yang tertegun sejenak kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang 'kan sudah selesai renangnya, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Oh tunggu dulu," Navira merogoh dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Aku disuruh untuk berfoto sebagai bukti. Boleh? Sebagai ganti foto tadi juga."

"Tentu saja!~"

Akhirnya, beberapa pose terbentuk di potret digital saat keduanya berfoto ria sebelum pulang dari destinasi wisata air tersebut—

—tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa peristiwa tadi disaksikan dari kejauhan oleh tiga sekawan Aoba Jousai bersama dan Kapten Karasuno.

Mereka menyamar dengan berpakaian santai dan mengintip di taman kecil dekat lokasi pemandangan kolam ombak.

"Astaga, bikin repot saja..." Iwaizumi menyahut sambil menghela nafas dan menyender kasar di bangkunya.

Hanamaki menyengir sambil menahan tawa dengan menyeruput jus persik di tangan kanan, "Halah, padahal kau juga ikut panik dan mau marahin dia pas anak itu tercebur."

Matsukawa tertawa kecil sambil menyeletuk, "Pas sesudah ini saja baru kita bantai kapten sialan itu."

Sawamura yang hanya diam saja pun cuma bisa tertawa garing mengenai komentar mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, kasihan Oikawa. Nanti ketahuan kita menguntit mereka disini."

Iwaizumi yang diprovokasi tadi menyahut. "Kau juga sebenarnya khawatir akan adik kelasmu, bukan? Kita juga khawatir akan keadaan orang bodoh kami ini. Apalagi kalau tantangan kencannya kacau."

Mendengar itu, kapten berhati lembut itu hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum maklum. "Iya... benar juga. Kita khawatir pada mereka—antara bisa atau tidak menjalankan tantangan itu."

"Oh, mereka sepertinya mau pulang."

Celetukan Hanamaki yang menggunakan teropong kecil pun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, dan detik itu juga keempatnya segera enyah darisana.

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Setelah itu, Oikawa mengantarkannya dekat rumah Navira sebelum bertolak ke halte bus.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Navi- _chan_. Lain kali belajar berenang ya!"

Navira berpeluh sambil tertawa garing, melambai balik pada Oikawa yang telah berjalan cukup jauh sebelum menghilang di pandangan mata.

"Oke, saatnya pulang~"

Singkatnya, hari ini mereka cukup bersenang-senang—walau sampai dia hampir tenggelam; tetapi itu tak membuatnya trauma hanya karena tak bjsa berenang, malah justru merasa bahwa mereka lebih akrab dan berhubungan dengan baik sebagai teman.

 _Tidak buruk juga mempunyai kenalan dari sekolah lain_ , pikirnya simpel dan tak ambil pusing.

Kesimpulannya, hari ini sangatlah menyenangkan!

 _Aku harap yang selanjutnya berjalan lancar_ , pikirnya dalam hati sebelum bertolak masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat matahari mulai tenggelam di kala senja itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Well I really am sorry for late update. Its been almost three weeks since I updated.**

 **The first and second week of the college has been a bit... you know, absurd for me even though I met few of previous lecturers-'cuz I met some new one. And I've got a week of days-off from college because of accreditation and grades for the campus. Bless that schedule. I can work on my homeworks more and stories.**

 **FYI: Super Hatsukoi crossover from anime Super Lovers dan SekaiHatsu wwww**

 **So, whatcha guys think about the second date? I made it on the Waterpark because maybe it will probably suits Oikawa (and yes, he choose it because has two discount coupons that was given by Iwa-chan so yep. End of story.)**

 **Fiuh, this is a longer AN lol sorry**

 **The next third is Kuroo Tetsurou. Lets hope that she can impress and have a good luck to persuade the Cat Captain~**

 **Anyway, reviews and fave follow always welcomed~**  
 **See you at the next third target chapter! XD**

 **Okay now, bye!~~~**

 **Regards,**

 **Author**


	6. The 'Scheming' Captain

**KUROO TETSUROU**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH? TOKYO?!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkan beberapa orang yang tengah istirahat dari latihan di ruangan luas—dan masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah SMA Karasuno.

Hari Rabu, empat hari setelah kencan tantangan bersama Oikawa Tooru dari Aoba Jousai telah kelar—Navira harus secepatnya melaksanakan tantangan ketiga dengan target selanjutnya, yakni Kuroo Tetsurou dari SMA Nekoma.

Apalagi, Arisa masih mengawasinya dan menantikan semua bukti foto setelah semuanya selesai.

 _Teman bajingan yang sangat patut untuk dicontoh, pembaca sekalian._

Untuk itu, sekarang protagonis kita tengah konsultasi dengan kakak kelas yang mengetahui masalahnya—salah satunya ialah Sugawara Koushi, wakil kapten Karasuno.

Keduanya tengah berbicara di dekat pintu masuk yang terbuka. Hari ini hanya sang kapten Karasuno dan Ace yang absen, dikarenakan membahas jadwal latihan tanding dengan pelatih Ukai dan guru Takeda—sementara Asahi menjalani les privat di luar sekolah akhir-akhir ini.

"Sst! Jangan berteriak, Ainamida- _san_." Sugawara yang masih memakai kaos latihan dan celana olahraga—mengisyaratkan sang gadis untuk tenang, dengan jari telunjuk yang berada di depan mulut sendiri.

"Ups..."

Langsung ia tutupi mulut dengan kedua tangan lalu membukanya lagi, kali ini agak pelan.

"Jadi, nanti aku harus ke Tokyo untuk menemui kapten Nekoma itu?"

Sugawara menghela napas singkat, "Mau tidak mau, Ainamida- _san_. Kau harus melakukannya kalau mau menyelesaikan tantangan temanmu itu. Nekoma memang berlokasi di kota Tokyo. Soalnya kami punya kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Kami tak bisa mengantarmu untuk kali ini."

"Tapi itu jauh sekali! Apakah aku harus sendirian kesana? Apakah tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa bilang pada Arisa untuk membatalkan tantangannya—"

"—Lalu bagaimana dengan harga dirimu?"

Navira terdiam saat Sugawara menyela.

Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada. Pandangannya menjadi serius menatap sang asisten manajer sambil berkata, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau bilang pada Daichi, bukan; kalau kau akan melaksanakan tantangannya. Demi harga dirimu sendiri, demi harga diri sebagai seorang anggota tim bola voli, demi harga diri sebagai seorang gadis agar tantangannya cepat selesai. Dan sekarang kau mau menyerah? Setelah dua tantangan yang terselesaikan dengan mudahnya—lalu kau mau kabur dari hukumanmu, begitu?"

Bungkam dan terhenyak.

Itu saja yang bisa gadis itu lakukan saat mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut sang wakil kapten Karasuno.

Sugawara tak biasanya tegas begini, tapi karena ini menyangkut anggota voli dan harga diri, maka mau tak mau harus terlibat dan menjaga anggota tim yang ada.

Apalagi Navira tetaplah salah satu pion dari tim Karasuno.

Dalam diam gadis itu merutuk dan malu pada diri sendiri dan di hadapan Sugawara serta seluruh tim.

 _Aku benar-benar payah_ , pikirnya sambil menunduk pelan, memandang lantai yang terlihat menarik.

Kemudian, ia dongakkan lagi kepalanya kepada sang _setter_ andalan tim dengan mantap.

"...Tidak. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Seperti yang kau katakan; semua ini demi harga diriku dan sebagai anggota voli—aku yang salah dan kalah, jadi aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku dengan benar, Koushi- _senpai_."

Setelah ucapan itu, Sugawara menghela napas lega dengan senyum riang, "Baiklah. Karena kau akan pergi kesana, aku sudah menentukan dengan siapa kau didampingi untuk ke Tokyo!"

Manik itu mengerjap dengan bingung.

 _Hah? Maksud?_

"Tsukishima! Hinata! Tolong kemari sebentar!"

Sahutan lumayan keras itu membuat kedua yang bersangkutan tengah latihan, segera mendekati Sugawara dan sang asisten manajer yang cuma diam menengok pada sang teman seangkatan.

"Sugawara- _san_ memanggilku?" Hinata yang masih semangat karena latihan dengan Kageyama pun menyahut dahulu, sebelum Tsukishima menyusul dari belakang.

"Iya. Aku memanggil kalian berdua. Aku mau tanya, kalian ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini atau tidak?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Senyum sumringah menghias dengan aura berbunga, pemuda kelas tiga tersebut menepuk kedua tangan sekali sambil menyatakan pada keduanya, "Kalau begitu aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk ikut mengantarkan Ainamida- _san_ ke Tokyo, ya!~"

Sugawara tersenyum.

Hinata terbengong.

Tsukishima terdiam.

Navira cengo seketika.

"Eh?!"

Seruan dari Navira dan Hinata bersambut nyaring, menghasilkan Sugawara yang menenangkan mereka.

"UWOOH! Tokyo!~~" Hinata langsung bersemangat dengan berapi-api di matanya.

"Hinata, jangan teriak lagi.." Sugawara coba mendiamkan sang adik kelas.

 _Metafora saja. Maklumi author yang khilaf._

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm? Silakan saja, Tsukishima."

"Untuk apa kami ke sana? Apalagi,"

Tsukishima melirik sinis kepada Navira—membuat bersangkutan melirik tak suka—lalu kembali menatap Sugawara.

"Kenapa juga aku harus ikut dengan Hinata dan mengantar manajer payah ini, Sugawara- _san_?"

Panggilan yang menurutnya nista itu membuat sang gadis naik pitam.

"Manajer payah apa maksudmu?! Aku juga mana mau kau untuk menemaniku, dasar tiang listrik!" Navira langsung menyergah membela diri dengan membalas cercaan yang sama.

"Masih mending aku tiang listrik, daripada kau. Menghitung Matematika saja payah. Dasar manajer bodoh."

"Apa katamu?! Bilang sekali lagi dan kupatahkan kakimu!"

DUAK!

Sugawara serentak menggetok singkat keduanya yang bertengkar, sementara Hinata terbengong cengo akan kejadian langka tersebut.

 _Poor child._

Sugawara berdeham mengembalikan ke topik awal, "Jadi begini, Ainamida- _san_ mau pergi untuk menemui kapten Nekoma karena ada urusan, tapi dia tak bisa berangkat sendirian atau nanti akan tersesat—jadi aku minta tolong kalian berdua untuk menjaga dan menemaninya selama ada di sana hingga kembali ke Miyagi."

Sugawara menoleh ke arah Hinata yang diam dari tadi.

"Hinata, kudengar kau punya kenalan dari Nekoma. Benar?" tanya sang wakil kapten.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya. Aku kenal dengan Kenma. Dia temannya Kuroo- _san_."

Sugawara menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Bagus, aku ingin kau mintai dia bantuannya untuk menuntun kalian—karena Ainamida- _san_ perlu bertemu dengan kapten Nekoma. Dan Tsukishima,"

Dia menoleh ke arah sang adik kelas yang jangkung, "Aku dengar kau cukup akrab dengan kapten Nekoma dan duo Fukurodani. Benar? Aku dapat kabar itu dari Akaashi- _san_."

"Kami hanya kebetulan latihan bersama pas waktu pelatihan. Itu saja.." Matanya melirik ke arah lain, tampak acuh tapi tak menolak fakta tersebut.

"Sama saja itu—makanya aku pilih kalian berdua untuk menemani Ainamida- _san_. Tolonglah~ Ini situasi yang krisis. Nanti aku traktir kalian bakpao daging di toko pelatih deh~"

Sugawara memohon pada keduanya, membuat Hinata bersemangat dan Tsukishima makin mengerutkan dahi.

Navira yang daritadi tertegun saja cuma bisa menyimak usaha kakak kelasnya agar mereka ikut ke Tokyo bersamanya.

Dalam hati, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Sugawara dan kakak kelas lainnya yang tahu ini atas perbuatannya.

 _Senpai... Aku takkan kecewakan kalian. Aku akan menyelesaikan hukumanku dengan baik_ , tekadnya mantap dalam hati.

"Benarkah, Sugawara- _san_? Yayy!~ Aku setuju!" Hinata menerima sogokan dengan senang hati dan pose hormat.

Sugawara tersenyum sebagai balasan dan beralih ke Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima, ayolah~ Ya? Kali ini saja aku memohon padamu. Tolonglah bantu _senpai_ mu ini~"

"Tidak."

 _Eh?_

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Maaf tapi aku tak mau. Permisi."

Perkataan Sugawara disela dengan acuh oleh sang adik kelas, dan yang bersangkutan berlalu.

Ketiganya terdiam bingung karena reaksi sang _blocker_ kelas satu tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mau ya.." gumam pelan Sugawara.

Hinata terheran pun bermuka kecut, "Dia kenapa sih? Padahal dapat bakpao juga..."

Navira yang terdiam tadi langsung menjajakkan kaki untuk lari menyusul Tsukishima yang berada di luar _gymnasium_ sekolah.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Teriakan itu tidak dihimbaukan oleh sang tertuju.

Merasa Tsukishima masih terus mengacuhkannya, akhirnya Navira berlari kencang dan mendapati bahwa lelaki berkacamata tersebut ke tempat keran air panjang di samping bangunan.

"Hei, kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Tsukishima dengan santainya membuka keran air saat sang gadis bertanya padanya.

"Memang aku tidak mau. Lagipula, bukan urusanku juga." ujarnya singkat.

"Tapi 'kan Sugawara- _san_ sudah susah payah membujukmu untuk ikut—"

"—Tapi yang perlu itu bukannya dirimu?"

Gadis itu terdiam akan pertanyaannya.

Memang benar. Dalam hati, memang dia perlu Hinata dan Tsukishima untuk menemaninya ke Tokyo, tapi disisi lain dia juga ingin pergi sendiri dan tak mau merepotkan mereka semua.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas sambil fokus mencuci kedua tangan, senyum sinis terhias tipis.

"Kau ingin aku ikut bersamamu dan Hinata, sampai menggunakan Sugawara- _san_ pula. Hebat sekali kau, padahal cuma modal asisten manajer saja."

"O-Oi, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Justru aku yang tak mengerti soal perkataanmu."

 **DEG**

Untuk pertama kalinya Navira melihat emosi tertentu dari sang pemuda.

Navira menatap balik saat Tsukishima menghadap dengan serius setelah kelar akan urusan cuci tangan.

"Kau bilang ada keperluan penting. Lagipula, untuk apa kau pergi ke Tokyo dan menemui Kuroo- _san_? Apakah sangat penting, sampai Sugawara- _san_ meminta begitu padaku dan Hinata? Aku tak tahu apa urusanmu, tapi itu bukan urusanku sama sekali. Kau mungkin bisa menyogoknya dengan makanan, tapi itu takkan mempan buatku kalau untuk membantu seseorang dengan sepele, apalagi membantu orang sepertimu."

Navira menunduk setelah mendengar responnya, kedua tangan dikepalkan erat hingga bergetar pelan.

"Memang benar... Aku memang ada keperluan penting dengan kapten Nekoma itu... Tapi, keperluan itu penting sekali."

Dia mendongak cepat dan menatap nyalang.

"Sama sepertimu—ini menyangkut antara harga diri dan martabat! Aku harus ke sana menemuinya atau aku... aku takkan bisa melihat kalian semua dengan kepala tegak!"

Tsukishima masih terdiam tenang saat gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Untuk seseorang sepertimu, mungkin saja ini hanya urusan tidak penting—tapi ada yang tak bisa kau mengerti. Ini menyangkut harga diriku, harga diri sebagai anggota tim, dan janji kepada seseorang untuk melaksanakan hukuman." sambungnya dengan menatap langsung ke manik yang berada di balik kacamata tersebut.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa sifatmu begini; kau merendah dalam diam dan mengalah agar semuanya baik-baik saja—padahal sebenarnya tinggi harga diri menggerogotimu untuk diakui dan ingin maju."

Sekejap, kedua manik yang terhalang oleh kacamata tersebut membelalak akan pernyataan sang gadis bermanik giok tersebut.

Navira memohon sambil menunjukkan sikap tangan memohon dengan berani, "Jadi tolong, aku memohon dengan sangat padamu untuk ikut bersamaku. Ini permintaanku yang pertama dan terakhir padamu."

Hening menyanyi nyaring mengelilingi keduanya. Keduanya bertatapan dengan intens, sebelum diputus oleh Tsukishima yang mengalihkan pandangan dan tertawa kecil.

"Penting sekali kah... Dirimu sangat pintar, asisten manajer..."

Mau tak mau, Tsukishima berganti ekspresi jadi menghela napas lelah, menjepit atas hidungnya sambil pasrah dan memejamkan mata. "Terserah kau saja deh... Aku tak ada alasan lagi."

 _Huh?_

Navira yang menurunkan kedua tangan pun menatap sang pemuda yang berbalik ke arah lain.

"Eh..? Maksudmu, kau—"

"Ingat baik-baik,"

Dia menoleh padanya sambil membelakangi, "Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku membantumu sebagai sekutu. Lain kali, kau harus memberiku imbalan untuk membantu."

Manik giok itu melebar perlahan akan perkataan sang pemuda yang melambai santai.

"Bilang saja pada Sugawara- _san_ untuk kirim sms buat kapan perginya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Asisten manajer tersebut hanya bisa terdiam akan perkataan sang _blocker_.

Dia tidak bermimpi, bukan?

"Kei- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Tsukishima berhenti langkahnya tapi tetap tak berbalik.

"...Terima kasih." Navira mengucapkannya, walau agak mempertaruhkan malu.

Beberapa detik keheningan kembali dan dibalas olehnya dengan berjalan santai lagi.

"Simpan saja kata-kata itu. Aku tak perlu."

Navira menatap Tsukishima yang pergi ke arah lain, sebelum kembali menuju _gymnasium_ —dimana kedua orang yang masih menungguinya itu ada di situ.

"Ah, Ainamida- _san_. Bagaimana? Kau sudah membujuknya?"

Sugawara menghampiri Navira bersama Hinata.

Gadis itu berucap biasa, "Dia setuju. Katanya bilang saja nanti di sms."

Mendengar itu, Sugawara merasa senang dan tenang—senang karena gadis itu bertekad untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya, dan tenang karena nanti ada Tsukishima dan Hinata yang bersedia mau menemani.

"Terima kasih, ya! Aku dan Daichi serahkan pada kalian untuk menjaga Ainamida- _san_." ujar Sugawara sambil tersenyum malaikat—membuat Hinata mengangguk paham dan Navira yang pasrah dalam diam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UWAAHHH!~~~"

Teriakan Hinata ketika mereka bertiga turun di Stasiun Tokyo bergema bersamaan dengan bunyi kereta yang mendengungkan telinga.

Berselang hingga hari Jum'at setelah pulang sekolah dan masih berpakaian sekolah—setelah sesuai rencana perjalanan dari Stasiun Sendai menggunakan _JR Tohoku Shinkansen_ selama hampir 2 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan untuk bertolak ke SMA Nekoma.

Sekarang mereka ingin berjalan menuju depan Stasiun Tokyo sambil menunggu jemputan—dan ternyata bahwa _setter_ SMA Nekoma sendiri; Kenma Kozume, yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Kau yakin jalannya, Shouyo- _kun_?" Navita yang buta arah pun cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti Tsukishima dan Hinata.

"Kalau tersesat, kau tanggung akibatnya." Tsukishima menyambung kalimat sang gadis Karasuno, karena juga ternyata tak familiar dengan lingkungan di sana.

"Cih, kalian cerewet sekali. Iya iya! Aku yang tanggung—Oh! Dari Kenma."

Ponsel berdering dan membuat mereka bertiga berhenti jalan, sebelum Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?... Ah, Kenma, kami sudah sampai—Eh? Depan? Baiklah, jangan tutup teleponnya. Ayo.."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk ikut menuju ke arah yang diberitahu melalui ponsel.

Sekitar lima menit putar-putar antara belok kiri dan kanan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari gerbang depan utama stasiun.

"Shouyo!"

Merasa dipanggil, Hinata menoleh dan sumringah. "Kenma!~"

Melihat temannya melesat, kedua muda mudi itu menoleh juga dan mendapati kalau yang memanggilnya adalah pemuda dari Nekoma. Mau tak mau, mereka ikut menghampiri dari belakang saat Hinata sudah sampai dahulu kepada pemuda tersebut.

Tidak terlalu tinggi, pemuda itu sebaya dengan Hinata. Dan dilihat juga berambut sedikit panjang dengan warna semir hitam dan pirang. Pakaiannya berseragam khas SMA Nekoma tanpa jaket _blazer_.

Hinata memeluk senang saat sampai. "Kenma!~ Akhirnya kita jumpa lagi!"

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Iya, aku juga."

"Kenma, perkenalkan ini Navira Ainamida. Dia asisten manajer tim kami. Dan kau pasti tahu ini teman satu timku, Tsukishima Kei." Hinata memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Kenma.

Navira ingat kalau salah satu temannya pernah bertemu dengan mereka.

"Mohon bantuannya. Maaf merepotkan, Kenma- _san_." Gadis tersebut membungkuk sopan, yang disambut bungkukan balik.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkan kalian untuk menemui Kuroo. Apalagi aku juga sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Shouyo." ujarnya dengan kalem.

"Iya, benar! Nanti kita sekalian main voli bersama, ya!" Hinata menyengir kuda, disambut oleh yang bersangkutan dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah. Mari ikut aku. Kita akan ke sekolah."

Lalu mereka pergi menuju tempat yang dituju.

Dengan jalan kaki selama 10 menit, mereka sampai di SMA Nekoma. Terlihat sekali bahwa sekolahnya bagus dan berakreditasi, jadi membuat orang senang dan ingin bersekolah di sana. Sepanjang jalan, Navira cuma bisa bolak-balik terkagum akan sekolah lawan bebuyutan Karasuno.

"Oke, disini tempatnya."

Setelah sadar, mereka telah berada di _gymnasium_ yang besar. Dan itu milik klub tim voli saja.

Lagi-lagi kaki Navira bergoyang takut. Memang, sekolah lawan terlalu besar untuknya.

"Jiah, begitu saja sudah goyah." Tsukishima menyeletuk sinis, membuat gadis itu mendelik.

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Ya, ya, ya~"

"Ayo masuk saja." Kenma mengajak ketiganya masuk ke dalam bangunan olahraga tersebut.

"Permisi. Maaf terlambat." ucapnya menghampiri para pemain yang tengah berlatih.

"Oh, Kenma- _san_ —OH! Si Pendek dari Karasuno!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek?!"

Hinata dan pemuda yang Navira ingat—kalau tidak salah namanya Lev Haiba—langsung menyapa dan mengobrol walau sedikit berargumen.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ini?"

Seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut hitam legam tegak dan berponi samping, serta memakai pakaian latihan—menghampiri mereka karena argumen Lev dan Hinata.

"Wah, ada si udang dan _Tsukki_ ~ lama tak jumpa."

Navira terbengong ria menatap Kuroo yang menyapa Tsukishima yang kalem dan acuh dan Hinata yang sedikit tertekan.

"Kenma, siapa dia?"

Sadar kalau Kuroo berbicara dengan Kenma dan menunjuknya, Navira langsung membungkuk sopan dan gugup.

"A-A—Ainamida Navira _desu_. Asisten manajer Karasuno. _Yoroshiku_!"

Kenma menjelaskan, "Mereka ke sini karena Ainamida- _san_ ingin menemuimu. Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Hm? Benarkah?"

Pandangannya mengedar ke arah gadis berkuncir kuda tersebut.

Navira berdiri tegak sambil berucap, "Benar. Bisa kita bicara empat mata, Kuroo- _san_? Ini soal privasi."

"Hm? Baiklah. Kita bisa ke kantin."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, intinya kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan tantangan itu?"

"Benar. Maafkan saya, Kuroo- _san_."

"Berikan alasan kenapa dan atas dasar apa sampai aku setuju untuk membantumu?"

"Karena kalau saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan kencan ini, maka saya akan kehilangan harga diri dan wajah saya di depan semua tim Karasuno—apalagi gagal sebagai anggota tim yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan hukuman. Saya memang pantas mati."

Mereka berdua sekarang ada di kantin yang sepi untuk berbicara berdua dan menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya ke Tokyo.

Kuroo termenung sejenak sambil berpikir akan jawaban sang gadis Karasuno tersebut.

Bisa dibilang, lumayan. Tapi sampai sejauh ini—benci untuk diakui, nyali gadis ini boleh juga. Apalagi, dia punya rambut panjang dan paras imut kalau tidak dikerutkan seperti situasi disaat begini. Hampir mirip dengan tipenya.

Lihat saja, mukanya ditekuk dan beraura suram.

"Aku—"

"MAAFKAN SAYA, KUROO- _SAN_!"

"...Aku belum bilang apa-apa, lho."

Menyadari itu, Navira berdeham kalem.

"Oh, maaf. Silakan lanjut."

Kuroo membuka mulutnya, "Setelah aku pertimbangkan kembali, bisa saja aku membantumu. Tapi boleh aku minta syarat?"

"Kecuali kontak fisik dan tak buat kantong bolong, apapun boleh." ujarnya tanggap.

"Aku minta satu truk sarden dan liburan ke luar negeri." ucapnya watados.

"Ditolak. Tolong ganti." Navira memasang muka makin ditekuk dan nelangsa.

Kantongnya bisa habis dan menggadaikan rumah cuma untuk memborong sarden satu truk.

Kuroo tertawa kecil akan reaksinya, "Baik, baik. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin mengajukan latihan tanding dengan Karasuno bulan depan karena _training camp_ tahun ini ditiadakan dan musim panas sebentar lagi dimulai. Bagaimana?"

Wah, syaratnya mudah sekali. Tumben.

Navira mencatat di memo kecil yang ia bawa. "Baiklah. Aku akan sampaikan kepada pelatih dan _sensei_. Ada lagi?"

"Ya, tolong tersenyumlah."

 _Hah? Apa?_

Mendengar itu, dia mendongak sambil berhenti menulis—mendapati kalau Kuroo tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Maaf, tolong ulang sekali lagi."

"Tersenyumlah. Sayang sekali lho, wajahmu manis begitu ditekuk. Jangan mau meniru seperti _Tsukki_. Dia tidak ada manis-manisnya."

Hah? Apa? Maksudnya apa? Kenapa bisa dia bicara begitu?

Bahasanya ambigu sekali.

"Maaf, tapi wajahku memang begini—"

"Tersenyumlah atau aku batalkan perjanjiannya."

Perintah itu membuat Navira terdiam dan mencoba tersenyum, tapi hanya sekilas dan terpaksa.

Kuroo bangun dari duduknya dan meraih kepala Navira.

"Itu masih tidak ikhlas. Tapi kau sudah berusaha keras."

Kepalanya ditepuk pelan oleh Kuroo, membuat sang gadis terdiam bingung menatapnya.

"Nanti Minggu, siap-siap untuk kencannya. Akan aku buat kau tersenyum sepanjang hari, Navira- _chan_."

Mendadak gadis Karasuno tersebut terhenyak kaget dan memerah parah.

Melihat reaksi itu, Kuroo tersenyum kalem penuh kemenangan dan berlalu pergi—meninggalkan Navira yang stress duduk di kursi meja kantin untuk menerjemahkan arti dari perkataan kapten Nekoma tersebut.

 _TERNYATA KUROO TETSUROU DARI NEKOMA ITU ORANGNYA LICIK, BANGSAAAAATTT!_

Yah, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ya, _guys_. Tetap kirimkan do'a untuk protagonis kita agar tenang sampai ke rumah habis balik dari Nekoma.  
 _AMIN~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Now I just feel sorry for myself and readers who waiting for this and TNN.**

 **Heyya guys!~ Sorry for the very late update. Its been more than a month already and I broke the promise for update the fic hiks qwq**

 **Well, as you know that I'll be updating this 2-3 in a month-but I still cannot. I am so sorry, all blame to the homeworks, preparation for working skills month on the next semester, upcoming exam, and etc in my RL. Busy af.**

 **So here is the chap about her going to tokyo with tsukki and hinata. Welp, for the excitement purpose only. Probably put some hints in the near future lmao #slap**

 **And I just barely know that From Sendai to Tokyo is so far. Goddamnit, now I know why all of them fall asleep in the bus after the training camp or even tournament. The fastest way is to take on the shinkansen train that take almost 2 hours from one to another. So yup, gonna make it real as I can so you can see the changing atmosphere here and there on the chap #apasichthor #slap**

 **Welp, that's it. Hope you enjoy this chap and lets see Kuroo's date at the next chap that I'm gonna update soon... or later.**

 **Whatcha guys think about it? Where do you think he take her on a date?**

 **If you really like this story please consider to RNR. Anything~ And tell me what do you think about the chapter!~**

 **Hope you like it!~**

 **Okay now, bye~~~**


	7. Third Date Mission!

.

.

.

Terik.

Terik sekali.

 _Rasanya seperti mau meleleh dan mati saja_ , pikir Navira yang terduduk diam tak berdaya—tapi untung saja dia berada di kereta yang mempunyai AC. Coba saja kalau yang dipesan tiketnya itu kereta modal AC _alam_ , bisa masuk angin habis ini—apalagi kencannya bisa batal.

Duh, merepotkan sekali.

Sekarang ia tengah duduk di dalam kereta _shinkansen_ menuju Tokyo. Sudah ditentukan kalau mereka akan melakukan tantangan sialan temannya tersebut di ibukota, apalagi sekarang mulai masuk liburan musim panas—dihitung dari hari kemarin.

Dan sudah dipastikan kalau tantangan kali ini bisa menguras uang tabungan bulanan—tapi, untung saja Arisa memberikan uang kompensasi sebagai gantinya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalas dendam padanya. Eh tapi, aku jahili saja dia ya..."

 _Voodoo_? Penjahilan selama sebulan? Sepertinya takkan berhasil, mengingat temannya itu cukup mampu membayar _bodyguard_ dan penembak jitu jikalau pun mau.

Bisa mampus nanti Navira kalau macam-macam.

 _[Mohon perhatian, pemberhentian akhir di Stasiun Tokyo. Periksa barang-barang anda agar tak tertinggal...]_

Suara elektronik khas untuk pemberitahuan kereta terdengar, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi tumpangan gadis Karasuno tersebut akan segera sampai ke tujuan.

Sambil bersiap dengan tas selempang kecil berwarna merah marun, kali ini Navira berdandan sedikit _tomboy_ —walau pun dirinya memang begitu dari dulu. Kuncir _ponytail_ seperti biasa, jaket _denim_ warna cerah setengah berlengan yang digulung, kaos putih polos, dengan dipadukan _skinny jeans_ dan _sneakers_ berwarna monokrom—membuat penampilan Navira makin _boyish_ dari biasanya.

"Akhirnya bisa pakai begini. Dari kemarin cuma pakai baju mini semua..." keluhnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kereta untu bertolak ke gerbang stasiun.

Masih diingat kalau di kencan sebelumnya, Navira memakai baju renang dan baju yang cukup feminim walau masih sopan—baju kaos pendek dengan _floral dress_ langsung warna oranye dipadukan sepatu _slip on shoes_ putih—di kencannya dengan Sawamura.

Sambil berjalan mengingat-ingat arah kemarin, gadis tersebut menggenggam ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya saat berbunyi nada panggilan.

"Halo? Oh, Kuroo- _san_. Aku sudah sampai.. Eh? Kau di luar? Baiklah. Nanti aku sms lagi." Dia mengakhiri panggilan setelah menekan tombol sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju gerbang keluar dari Stasiun Tokyo.

Ketika sampai, perempuan bermata giok itu melirik ke segala arah, berharap untuk menemukan sang bersangkutan—yang katanya telah sampai untuk menjemputnya.

Tak sabaran, dia mencoba menghubunginya. Tangannya memegang ponsel sambil menunggu saluran penghubung elektronik seraya menoleh ke segala arah—sebelum pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

Tepat di dekat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada yang menarik perhatian.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata, berambut hitam tegak, serta berjaket yang diselempangkan di pundak tengah berdiri di atas motor yang ditumpanginya.

Dia menuruni sepeda motornya dengan penampilan yang mengundang perhatian.

Banyak orang—dari beberapa yang melewatinya dan mencuri lirik, seakan sangat langka kalau ada orang yang sekeren itu berdiri menunggu di dekat stasiun kereta.

Tapi tidak untuk Navira—seperti melihat orang salah kostum.

 _Apakah fashion ibukota seperti ini?_

Ratapan Navira makin membahana tapi ia telan dalam-dalam di hati.

Terlihat juga, pemuda itu merogoh kantong dan menjawab ponselnya sembari menjawab panggilan dengan ceria.

"Halo, Navira- _chan_ ~"

 _Ugh. Lihatlah senyuman iseng dan menjengkelkan itu._

"Kau bisa melihatku dari gerbang." jawabnya singkat.

Kepala pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati tak jauh darisana ternyata gadis yang ditunggu telah tiba.

Tangan gadis itu menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan berjalan menuju pemuda yang sekarang bersender di motornya.

"Kuroo- _san_ , kenapa kau berpakaian begitu?" Navira langsung bertanya dengan heran.

"Karena ini _style_ -ku. Kenapa?"

 _Ugh. Jangan kesal. Bertahanlah, ini hanya sehari saja—_

Mantra itu Navira lakukan berulang kali dalam hati agar tidak meledak kepalanya saat meladeni sang kapten Nekoma.

"Tolonglah, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang. Apakah _style_ kalian orang kota itu selalu begini?"

Kedua bahunya mengendik singkat dengan acuhnya, "Tidak juga."

 _Bullshit sekali._

"Lagipula," sambungnya lagi. "Ini juga untuk tantangan, bukan?"

Gadis tersebut termenung sejenak.

Benar juga, ini ide tantangan kencan sialan itu.

Harus mereka lakukan secepatnya.

Kuroo memakai jaket kulitnya dan menaiki motornya sembari mengisyaratkan perempuan itu untuk ikut, "Ayo cepat naiklah."

"Eh? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyanya, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum misterius dan iseng.

"Ke tempat penuh pengetahuan. Akan kuajak kau untuk berkeliling Tokyo."

Navira menatap balik padanya, mengerjapkan kedua mata dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"KUROO- _SAN_ , TOLONG BERHENTILAH!"

"Hee~~~ Kenapa? Bukannya menyenangkaaann?~"

"MENYENANGKAN APANYA, AKU TIDAK SETUJU UNTUK INI!"

"Tidak apa-apa!~ Kau aman kok~~"

"JUSTRU SEBALIKNYA—KYAAA! JANGAN TAMBAH KECEPATAAANN!"

Maaf membuat para pembaca sekalian tuli—dikarenakan mereka berdua tengah berada di tengah jalan raya yang lenggang dan besar. Demi untuk cepat sampai ke tujuan, Kuroo membawa motornya dalam kecepatan 80km/jam, yang membuat yang diboncenginya teriak ketakutan dan hampir membuat telinga pemuda itu tuli. Ada guna lainnya untuk helm yang dikenakan; selain melindungi kepala dari cedera—juga melindunginya dari suara keras beberapa oktaf hasil ciptaan sang gadis Karasuno kita tersebut.

"Po—Pokoknya, tolong pelankan! Aku takut, Kuroo- _san_!" pekik Navira yang memegangnya dengan erat saat dibonceng di motor.

Baru kali ini menaiki motor yang kecepatannya maksimum, Navira makin tidak yakin kalau dia akan selamat. Yang bisa ia harapkan hanyalah semoga saja dia tidak memiliki gejala jantungan dan mabuk darat setelah ini.

"Jangan takut! Ada aku, kok!~"

Suara geraman mesin motor makin mengaung, menandakan kecepatan ditambah—membuat gadis itu makin berkeringat dingin di dalam helm yang ia kenakan.

"Tu-Tunggu! Jangan dITAMBAH LAGIAAAAGGHHH!"

Teriakan itu makin melengking sambil Navira memeluk badan dan pinggang Kuroo sekuat yang ia bisa, agar tidak terbang ataupun loncat ketika kecepatannya makin melesat. Tujuh menit terasa seperti tujuh jam baginya dalam siksaan pengebutan yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda Nekoma, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran yang lumayan ramai.

"Oke, kita sampai!~"

"Ughh..."

Oke, sepertinya dia memang butuh rehat sejenak.

Navira perlahan turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya, terlihat kusut dan sangat bermuka ' _imma so done with this shit_ '. Sementara Kuroo malah terlihat _refreshed_ dan bersinar, bahkan terlihat lebih macho dan karismatik.

Perpaduan yang tak menggembirakan.

"Kita ada dimana ini?" tanya Navira sambil memberikan helmnya, disambut yang bersangkutan dengan kalem.

Kuroo turun dari motor setelah menguncinya, menggantungkan helm sembari menunju ke arah belakang sang gadis, "Aquarium."

Dia berbalik dan melihat bangunan yang cukup besar, dan terdapat papan tanda bertulisan 'AQUARIUM' tersebut terpampang jelas.

"Hei."

Navira menoleh dan melihat tangan pemuda tersebut diulurkan lalu kepada sang empunya.

"Yuk. Kita lakukan."

Termenung sejenak, akhirnya diterima uluran tersebut dan mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Uwah... Ikannya banyak sekali."

Mereka tengah melihat-lihat tempatnya yang besar. Tempatnya cukup nyaman dan luas, jadi mereka berencana untuk berputar sejenak di lorong tur yang menarik.

"Lihat, ada ikan badut." Navira mendekati kaca, langsung menatap segerombolan ikan badut berwarna oranye tersebut bersama dengan sekelompok ikan berwarna biru.

"Bukannya itu Nemo, ya? Ada Dory juga tuh." celetuk Kuroo sambil ikutan juga, membuat sang lawan bicara _sweatdrop_.

"Itu kan hanya di kartun saja.."

Navira mulai tahu kalau Kuroo suka sekali dengan yang begituan—walau pun agak menyebalkan seperti yang ia duga.

Semakin lama, mereka melihat-lihat ke dalam dan mengetahui banyak akan jenis ikan dan hewan laut saat Kuroo menjelaskan habitat, kelakuan, serta makanan apa saja yang dimakan.

Dua jam telah berlalu, dan keduanya keluar dari bangunan karena merasa lapar habis berkeliling.

"Mau makan apa? Aku saja yang bayar." Kuroo menawarkan diri tapi ditolak halus.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa bayar sendiri, Kuroo- _san_ —Ah! Ada _crepe_ disitu. Ayo!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Navira berlari kecil dan berencana untuk membeli—membuat pemuda Nekoma tersebut hanya diam menurut saja. Setelah membeli, mereka pun makan sambil berjalan santai ke parkiran setelah berfoto ria dengan berbagai pose. Apalagi pose ala kucing.

"Kuroo- _san_ , bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui banyak soal aquarium?"

"Suka saja sih, apalagi aku suka sekali ikan. Mereka enak kalau dimakan." Kuroo mengunyah _crepe_ miliknya.

 _Ternyata dia juga suka makan ikan_ , pikir Navira watados dan mengangguk kecil paham.

"Oh iya. Mau ke tempat terakhir, tidak?"tanya Kuroo dengan santai, membuat Navira memiringkan kepala dengan polos dan penasaran.

.

.

.

"Disini?"

Kuroo mengangguk singkat.

Mereka berdua telah di dekat dermaga kota Tokyo, jarak dari Aquarium dan pelabuhan sedikit jauh dan memakan waktu untuk kesana. Ditemani oleh dua es krim coklat yang mereka beli, kedua pemuda pemudi tersebut berdiri di dekat pagar beton pelabuhan. Bahkan, pemandangan matahari terbenam terlihat cantik dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tapi kenapa..."

"Ini tempat favoritku. Biasanya kalau aku sedang ingin mencari inspirasi atau bosan, aku dan Kenma sering kesini untuk sekedar menenangkan diri."

Navira menoleh ke arah Kuroo yang masih menatap kalem pada pandangan sang senja.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Indah, bukan? Rasanya tenang melihat pemandangan sejenak setelah dari latihan yang intensif. Kadang aku biarkan mereka untuk bersenang-senang juga—daripada tertekan karena turnamen, sehingga mereka memberikan yang maksimal di latihan maupun pertandingan."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pandangan sang matahari terbenam. Memang benar, terasa sangat damai dan tenang—tak heran kalau kapten Nekoma tersebut mempunyai spot rahasia ini.

"Kau sangat peduli pada timmu, bahkan walau pun mereka berusaha keras—kau tipe orang yang cukup bertanggung jawab ya." ceplos polos sang asisten manajer, membuat Kuroo tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bertanggung jawab, bahkan mengurus klub saja harus minta tolong pada rekan timku sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar."

Kuroo melirik sambil menoleh, mendapati Navira yang masih menatap pemandangan laut berwarna jingga tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab, maka Kenma- _san_ dan yang lainnya takkan mampu bersama membuat tim Nekoma menjadi salah satu yang kuat."

Gadis bermata giok itu menoleh dan menyengir lebar, "Lagipula, menurutku kau adalah pilar dan pimpinan mereka yang terbaik di Nekoma, Kuroo- _san_!"

Terhenyak sejenak, pemuda itu seraya tersenyum tipis balik padanya dan memandang kembali matahari yang mulai sirna cahayanya, bersama dengan sang gadis dari sekolah musuh bebuyutan.

"Percayalah, aku tidak begitu."

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Setelah itu, hari sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul jam ujuh kurang. Navira akhirnya sampai ke gerbang depan stasiun oleh Kuroo—yang dengan baiknya mengantar dan turun dari motor, pastinya.

"Tak masalah. Jangan lupa kasih salam kepada mereka, ya. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam karena tak ada tiket." ujarnya, disambut anggukan mengerti.

"Ya, tak masalah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Kuroo- _san_."

Lalu ia berbalik, tapi baru tujuh langkah berjalan, sang pemuda memanggilnya.

"Navira!"

Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh—mendapati Kuroo tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar senyumnya kembali muncul dengan mantap dan membungkuk singkat, sebelum pergi masuk ke dalam terminal stasiun. Lima menit menunggu, dia masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di tempatnya.

Mengingat lagi akan semuanya, cukup menyenangkan dan bisa mempererat pengenalannya dengan para kapten terhormat; salah satunya seperti Kuroo Tetsurou dari Nekoma.

 _Pengalaman tantangan kencan di Tokyo takkan dilupakan seumur hidup_ _ku..._

—Begitulah yang Navira pikirkan sebelum tertidur di kereta, yang akan membawanya pulang menuju Miyagi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **just some short AN. Thank you for reading!~**

 **Heyya guys!~ Sorry for waiting too long. I look like had nothing to do, but actually I'm busy af. so yeah.**

 **Anyway, its my birthday today!~ Yeyyyy happy birthday to me. And this chapter is my birthday present to celebrate with you all. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chap and lets see at the next chap that I'm gonna update soon or later, guys!~**

 **The next target is Bokuto Kotarou from Fukurodani aka the Owl Captain! HEY HEY HEY!~~~ #stoplmao**

 **Whatcha guys think about it? If you really like this story please consider to review. And tell me what do you think about the chapter!~ Hope you like it!**

 **Okay now, bye~**

 **Regards,**

 **Author**


	8. The 'Hyperactive' Captain

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ROLLING THUNDER_!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua mata tersebut hanya memandang malas jurus sang kakak kelas yang diluncurkan di sesi latihan.

Beberapa hari setelah tantangan ketiga dengan kapten Nekoma, sang protagonis kita kali ini harus mencari cari agar bisa melaksanakan yang selanjutnya.

Untuk target selanjutnya, dia harus mengajak kapten Fukurodani—yakni Bokuto Koutarou.

Tapi bagaimana cara menggapai komunikasi dengannya? Dan kalau diingat lagi, sepertinya dia butuh perantara.

 _Tapi pada siapa_ , pikirnya dalam hati dengan kepala pusing.

Sugawara tidak ada, Daichi tengah sibuk, Asahi juga tengah berlatih dengan Noya. Apalagi Kageyama, tidak mungkin bisa walaupun dia seorang _setter_ juga.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengganggu mereka hanya dengan masalah sepele.

Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa adalah... Tsukishima Kei.

Tidak. Navira takkan mau bertanya padanya.

Tapi sialnya, saat ini dia duduk bersama dengan Tsukishima yang tengah istirahat latihan bergilir. Keadaan hening diantara mereka berdua di bandingkan dengan suasana ramai para pemain lain yang latihan untuk turnamen ke depan.

Ugh, ini akan cukup menyebalkan—mengingat kalau dia pernah berkata takkan mau membantu kecuali dikasih imbalan.

Dengan keberanian yang sedikit ia kumpulkan, Navira mencoba bertanya.

"Kei- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Kau punya nomor Akaashi Keiji dari Fukurodani?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tantangan selanjutnya dengan kapten dari sekolahnya. Aku butuh nomornya untuk ijin."

"Tidak mau."

Oke cukup sudah, ia tarik kembali kata-katanya. Urat kesabaran gadis itu telah putus akan jawaban singkat sang pemuda jangkung.

Navira menarik kerah baju kaosnya sambil membentak sedikit keras ala preman, "Ha?! Aku 'kan cuma minta nomor saja, apa susahnya sih!"

"Kalau begitu minta saja pada Sugawara- _san_. Bukannya dia juga _setter_? Kenapa malah aku, hm?"

Tsukishima yang membalas santai saat dibegitukan hanya memandang datar dan malas padanya, sedangkan sang gadis manajer makin naik pitam.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tapi kau juga ikut latihan dengan mereka di _training camp_ yang lalu, jadi kau pasti punya nomornya dong!"

"Tidak mau. Kenapa juga aku membantu manajer payah sepertimu, tak ada gunanya kecuali kau memberiku imbalan seperti kemarin." Seringainya sambil mengejek makin membuat Navira hampir geram ingin meninju mukanya yang dihiasi kacamata.

Yachi yang kebetulan selesai memberikan minum pada pemain lain dan melihat mereka mau 'baku hantam' akhirnya mencoba merelai.

"A-Ahh! Ai- _chan_ , Tsukishima- _kun_ , jangan bertengkar!"

"Tapi dia duluan yang membuatku marah, _Hicchan_!"

"Siapa suruh bertanya padaku soal nomor Akaashi- _san_ yang aku tak punya, bodoh."

"Sialan kau, bilang dari tadi—"

Selagi Yachi merelai mereka berdua, Kiyoko datang sambil mencuri pendengaran.

"Hm? Akaashi Keiji? Fukurodani, ya?"

Navira menoleh sambil mengerjapkan mata, tengah ancang-ancang memukul.

"Shimizu- _senpai_ , kau tahu dia?"

Kiyoko mengangguk.

"Kau butuh nomornya, bukan? Aku dengar tantangan itu dari Sugawara."

Yachi melanjutkan, "Mereka punya _groupchat_ manajer juga, jadi kau bisa dapat informasinya."

Mendengar itu, wajahnya tampak sumringah dan bahagia. Dia langsung memeluk mereka berdua dengan senang.

"Oh, syukurlah!~ Kalian penyelamatku! Masukkan aku ke _groupchatnya_ , dong!"

Akhirnya, begitulah—dengan berbekal media sosial dan bergabungnya di _groupchat_ manajer antar sekolah, maka dimulailah dirinya mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau. Dibantu dengan Kiyoko dan Yachi, dia sudah siap untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Akhirnya setelah beberapa percakapan digital dan persetujuan, besoknya sepulang sekolah mereka menaiki _shinkansen_ —sebelum sampai di Akademi Fukurodani. Seperti biasa, Navira hanya bisa terperangah dan kagum melihat bangunan dan wilayah sekolahnya. Kali ini Navira ditemani oleh Kiyoko dan Yachi untuk menemui Akaashi Keiji dan Bokuto Koutarou.

Setelah bertanya dimana gedung olahraganya berada, mereka sampai untuk ke dalam.

Hari itu sudah jam pulang sekolah jadi sedikit sepi di gedung, tapi masih banyak siswa yang tengah berlatih untuk ekstrakulikuler.

Kiyoko masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul oleh Yachi dan Navira.

Di dalam, mereka disambut oleh Yukie dan Kaori—para manajer Fukurodani.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Bagaimana perjalanan kesini? Lancar?" tanya Kaori ramah.

Kiyoko tersenyum akan respon. "Begitulah. Bagaimana dengan persetujuannya?"

"Sudah bisa kok. Makasih ya, _Naipo_ nya enak sekali. Tinggal suruh Ainamida- _chan_ bicara pada mereka berdua. Akan ku panggil sekarang."

"Maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih!" Navira membungkuk terima kasih.

Yukie pergi berlalu, sementara Kiyoko dan Kaori mengobrol soal turnamen. Yachi yang melihat teman seangkatannya mulai tak tenang, jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Ai- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya.. Aku tak apa kok. Hanya saja takut tidak diperbolehkan..." ujar Navira sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Biasanya mereka memperbolehkan asalkan tidak mengganggu jadwal latihan. Apalagi, unik juga kau disuruh melakukan hal ini. Hebat lho. _Ganbatte_!" Kaori menyahut sambil juga tertawa kecil.

Navira tak tahu harus menganggapnya pujian atau apa pun—tapi dia pasti akan berusaha menyelesaikan tantangannya.

"Hoo~ Apa ini? Kita kedatangan tamu?"

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, sebelum mengetahui kalau yang menyahut adalah sang kapten sendiri—Bokuto Koutarou. Di sampingnya adalah Akaashi Keiji, rekan timnya.

"Ini dia. Silakan mengobrol~" Yukie kembali ke sisi Kaori, dan kedua posisi tertinggi saat ini tengah menatap sedikit bingung pada tiga manajer Karasuno—seperti melihat anak-anak yang hilang berkumpul disini.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kemari?" tanya Akaashi kalem.

Yachi memulai, "Begini, salah satu dari kami ada perlu dengan kapten disini. Maaf merepotkan."

Navira maju selangkah dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Asisten manajer Karasuno, Ainamida Navira _desu_. _Yoroshiku_. Saya ingin meminjam anda berdua sebentar. Apakah bisa?"

Bokuto memiringkan kepala sementara Akaashi makin penasaran dan bingung maksudnya apa.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Begitu ya... Pasti berat melakukannya. Apalagi kau ditantang mengencani mereka."

Itulah tanggapan sang _setter_ Fukurodani pada cerita yang dijelaskan oleh Navira.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di di ruang ganti yang kosong.

"Begitulah... Dan sekarang tantangannya adalah aku harus melakukannya dengan Bokuto- _san_. Maaf merepotkan di saat begini."

Bokuto yang tengah pose berpikir pun bertanya dengan penasaran setelah mendengar dengan seksama cerita sang manajer Karasuno.

"Hmm... Ada satu hal yang aku ingin tahu." sahutnya.

Yang bersangkutan menggangguk. "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya melakukannya dengan mereka? Apa kau diperbudak mereka? Apakah menyenangkan bagimu?"

Navira tertegun dan mengingat sekian banyak kejadian di tantangan kencan bersama mereka yang telah lalu.

Benci untuk ia akui, tapi memang benar kalau dia bersenang-senang.

Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul dan anggukan mantapnya berwujud sebagai respon.

"Ya, walau merepotkan tapi menyenangkan sekali."

Mendengar itu, Bokuto jadi makin penasaran dan semangat. "Kau dengar itu, Akaashi? Sepertinya menarik! Aku boleh ikut ya? Ya? Akaashiii!~~~"

Yang bersangkutan sedikit malas mendengar rengekan sang rekan yang kekanakan bak anak kecil meminta mainan dibeli oleh orang tuanya.

Dia mendesah lelah sambil menghentikan Bokuto yang mengguncang lengannya.

Navira yang melihat tanda ini mungkin tahu kalau pasti akan ditolak—dan kalau memang begitu, akan lebih mudah ke selanjutnya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kesal.

"Begini, Ainamida- _san_. Kalau memang ini harus dilakukan, tak masalah, latihan juga tidak terganggu dan agar dia tidak merengek—bisa-bisa nanti akan jadi masalah. Tapi aku minta satu hal,"

Akaashi menatap sambil senyum tipis pada Navira yang mulai mendongak.

"Tolong jaga kapten kami selama tantangan hingga selesai. Berjuanglah."

Kalimat tersebut bernada positif, membuat kedua mata giok gadis tersebut sedikit melebar dan senyum lebar merekah.

" _Yosha_! Terima kasih, Akaashi!~"

Bokuto menoleh padanya dan berjabat tangan dengan riang, cengiran ceria di wajah sang kapten ketika melakukannya.

" _Yoroshiku na_ , Ainamida!"

Navira mengangguk, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ijin, tapi sekarang ia yakin—

"Iya!"

—kalau dirinya bisa melakukan tantangan selanjutnya dengan tekad kuat dan dukungan semuanya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!~~~**

 **So sorry for the late update, again. I had some exams this semester so busy af. Yeah.**

 **Just a note: I maybe really in hurry typed it but sorry for the typo. Thx for attention**

 **Whatcha guys think about it? Where do you think he take her on a date?**

 **If you really like this story please consider to review. Anything~ And tell me what do you think about the chapter!~**

 **Hope you like it, poppets!~**

 **Okay now, bye~~~**

 **Regards,**

 **Author**


	9. Fourth Date Mission!

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang terlalu cerah.

Entah mengapa, rasanya Navira sedikit kesal untuk sinar mentari yang bisa membuat gosong kulitnya.

Ingin dirinya mengumpat, tapi apadaya hari ini harus selesaikan sebuah urusan; yakni dimana ia dan sang kapten Fukurodani mengadakan tantangan kencan.

 _Wish her a good luck, guys._

Navira saat ini berjalan dari Stasiun Tokyo seperti biasa, dirinya menuju pintu keluar.

Katanya sih sudah menunggu di sana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan buru-buru agar sampai tepat waktu. Gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan tersebut ternyata bangun kesiangan jadinya ia takut Bokuto akan menunggu lama.

Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kapten dari sekolah lain tersebut berdiri dekat tiang bersama dengan sang wakil kapten.

 _Mungkin untuk memandu kami atau mengawasi_ , pikir Navira dalam hati dengan optimis.

Sempat diceritakan kemarin yang lalu oleh para manajer Fukurodani; sifatnya bisa sangat tak stabil. Bukan berarti ia gila, tapi keadaan emosinya kadang berubah-ubah sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Dari lingkungan atau pun perkataan. Mirip perpaduan antara layaknya anak kecil alias balita, sikap _moodswing_ seorang ibu hamil tengah ngidam, tak jauh berbeda dari sikap puber awal seorang remaja.

Navira sempat tak habis pikir kenapa mereka tahan dalam situasi memiliki kapten seperti itu, tapi dia tetap menghargai dan hormat mereka sebagai orang yang mengenal Bokuto serta tahu sifat sampai sikapnya seperti apa.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Keretanya penuh." Navira menghampiri sang duo Fukurodani, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Tidak masalah. Syukurlah kalau kau sampai dengan selamat." ucap Akaashi menyambut sang gadis Karasuno.

Navira tersenyum, "Jadi, apakah Akaashi- _san_ akan ikut?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantarnya. Habis ini aku ada acara keluarga."

"Akaashi~ Tetaplah disini~~" Bokuto memelas dengan menarik lengan sang sobat hingga yang bersangkutan makin malas menanggapi.

"Bokuto- _san_ , ayolah. Kau harus lakukan bersama Ainamida- _san_. Tidak boleh begitu."

"Tapi, Akaashi~~~"

Makin diguncang lengannya, sebelum menyahut lagi kepada sang rekan yang tertahan.

"Begini saja, aku akan _toss_ padamu di latihan tiga kali lipat besok setelah latihan rutin. Bagaimana?"

Berbinar dengan senang bak anak kecil dapat mainan, sang kapten Fukurodani mengangguk tanda setuju untuk kesepakatannya.

Akaashi menoleh sembari melambai singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Ainamida- _san_. Bokuto- _san_ , jangan merepotkan dia."

"Aku takkan merepotkannya kok! Tenang saja!" Bokuto menyengir, melambai riang.

Navira mengangguk singkat sambil melambai balik, melihat sang rekan Fukurodani menjauh hilang dari pandangan.

Bokuto menoleh pada gadis tersebut dengan riang, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

"Memangnya ada rencana mau kemana, Bokuto- _san_?" Navira bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Tentu saja ada! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Baikla—Uwah!"

Ditariknya tangan Navira oleh Bokuto, sebelum berlari kecil menuju tempat yang dituju dan masuk ke transportasi umum perkotaan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Ainamida! Lihat, bunglonnya bisa berubah warna! Hebat!~~~"

Hanya senyum tipis terpaksa dan anggukan lelah dipakai untuk menyambut ujaran yang tiada akhir. Bersama dengan seorang Bokuto Koutarou selama satu jam saja sudah buat dirinya capek. Lihat saja, dia sangat enerjik dan aktif bertanya sambil mereka berkeliling di sekitaran kebun binatang kota Tokyo. Dimulai dari bagian binatang jinak hingga reptil. Padahal Navira berpikir kalau pemuda tersebut adalah tipe yang rajin ke kebun binatang kalau di akhir pekan, tapi sepertinya tidak.

 _Mungkin karena latihan terus jadi kurang piknik?_

Begini saja dia sudah capek selama seharian. Apalagi kalau tiap hari musti ditemani begini?

Sejenak Navira mengheningkan cipta berpikir begitu, dia jadi sangat menghormati Akaashi dan para manajer yang mengurusnya tiap waktu.

Sementara ia terdiam dengan pikiran, kapten Fukurodani tersebut menyadarkannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"H-Hah?"

Dia mendongak melihat Bokuto yang keheranan menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kau daritadi kupanggil malah diam saja."

Navira menggeleng, tersenyum agar tidak ditanya lagi. "Bukan apa-apa! Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku lapar. Kita beli makanan dulu yuk!" Pemuda tersebut cemberut memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi kekanakan.

"Ya sudah. Di sana ada yang jual es krim. Kita beli saja."

Usulnya yang menunjuk ke tempat penjualan es krim disambut anggukan oleh yang lapar, dan akhirnya mereka membeli kudapan dingin tersebut.

Sambil berjalan memakan dan menjilati es krim, Navira tertawa kecil saat Bokuto melontarkan beberapa cerita lucu saat _training camp_ lalu, lalu hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai, serta berbagai hal lainnya.

Tapi saat berjalan di tengah di tengah keramaian, Navira hampir terjungkal ke depan gegara didorong oleh orang-orang yang lewat, alhasil es krimnya tumpah.

"Ainamida, hati-hati!"

"Ah, aku tak apa—Es krimnya.."

Sungguh sial, es krim vanila tadi tersenggol dan tumpah mengenai baju di sebagian besar dada bagian atas sang gadis.

Padahal itu salah satu pakaian yang paling sering dipakainya, malah sekarang kotor terkena lelehan.

"Ah, _tissue_ mana ya..." Tangannya mencari _tissue pack_ di dalam tas selempangan, sebelum merasakan sesuatu menutupi kedua pundaknya.

Navira mendongak pada Bokuto yang tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pakai jaketku. Akan jadi masalah kalau kau dilihat banyak orang dengan pakaian ternodai es krim begitu."

Navira terdiam.

Kenapa rasanya dia jadi mendadak perhatian begini? Setahunya ia berpikir kalau Bokuto akan panik karena situasi seperti ini, atau mungkin bisa ala _drama queen_ dengan menyalahkannya.

Aneh. Tumben dewasa begini. Lagi _good mood_ kah karena jajan es krim?

"A-Aku akan cuci jaketnya, biar aku kirim di paket."

"Tak apa kok, lagipula aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Akaashi selalu bilang tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain."

 _Astaga, dia penurut pada pawangnya._

"Ayo kita ke tempat pertunjukan burung! Aku mau lihat burung hantu!"

Bokuto menarik Navira yang pasrah ikut pada akhirnya, melihat pertunjukkan dan berfoto bersama burung elang dan burung hantu bintang atraksi pada hari itu.

Mereka juga sempat mampir ke tempat souvenir yang tak jauh dari gerbang keluar.

Bokuto membeli gantungan burung hantu, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Navira.

Tunggu, kalau diperhatikan lagi... burung hantunya mirip dengan Bokuto.

 _Oke jadi pengen ketawa._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Tanpa sadar, hari kian sore. Bokuto mengantarkannya ke stasiun Tokyo menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!~ Kau menikmatinya, Ainamida?" tanyanya yang disambut anggukan juga.

"Ya, menyenangkan. Kau juga sepertinya bersenang-senang, Bokuto- _san_."

"Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat itu. Lega rasanya bisa main lagi!~"

"Kau jarang jalan-jalan ya? Memangnya tidak ada waktu?" Navira bertanya begitu.

"Ada sih, cuma aku lebih mementingkan latihan daripada tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tak bisa puas diam kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu." ujar pemuda tersebut, membuatnya mengerti alasannya, walau ada banyak pertanyaan lain.

Tapi lebih baik ke sampingkan saja dahulu daripada dibilang ikut campur.

Setelah turun, mereka berjalan dan sampai di depan pintu masuk stasiun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Bokuto- _san_. Aku menikmati tantangan kencan hari ini. Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku." Navira membungkuk singkat sambil berterima kasih.

"Ya, tak masalah. Lagipula libur sesekali juga tak apa kok! Sampaikan salamku pada Tsukki, _Chibi_ , dan Sawamura. Hati-hati ya!"

Bokuto melambaikan tangan, sementara gadis ikut membalas, dan akhirnya pergi masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Navira menaikki kereta yang tak terlalu ramai dan duduk di bangku penumpang sebelum menghela napas lelah.

Tadi petualangan yang melelahkan. Tapi dia cukup senang, karena bisa mencapai tujuannya. Dan lagipula, dia dapat oleh-oleh yang imut nan menggemaskan.

Navira menatap gantungan yang bergambar burung hantu tersebut.

"Kekanakan, tapi manis dan penurut. Kurasa tak masalah kalau kelelahan dengan menemani orang itu." gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Hari yang terlalu cerah telah berganti, menjadi kesorean senja yang tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Dan menemani gadis tersebut kembali ke Miyagi dengan aman serta sentosa.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	10. The 'New Ironwall' Captain

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Suasana di gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno terlihat sibuk seperti biasa. Latihan yang rutin selalu diadakan di tempat tersebut, demi melatih pemainnya secara maksimal.

Dan saat ini, sang protagonis kita malah tengah bengong sejenak memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara membujuk kapten selanjutnya di daftar nama yang akan ditantangnya.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi sebelum waktu akhir pekan tiba, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kencan tantangan, Navira berharap bahwa akhir pekan tak usah cepat-cepat datang.

"Kalau dilihat juga mustahil..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Navira menggenggam kertas yang terlihat dari tengah itu sering terlipat dan dibuka oleh pemegangnya.

Daftar selanjutnya juga berasal dari Miyagi. Futakuchi Kenji, kapten dari Date Tech. Menurut informasi, dia menggantikan seniornya setelah pertandingan terakhir kelas tiga kala itu.

"Berarti anak kelas dua ya... Aduh, beda angkatan pula."

Kalau dipikir lagi, dari daftar yang diberikan pun juga banyak diantaranya angkatan kelas senior. Sawamura, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto pun juga semuanya kelas tiga. Kapten baru biasanya ditunjuk setelah kelas tiga menyelesaikan tugasnya di ekskul dan calon tersebut diambil dari anak kelas dua atau rekannya yang lebih memenuhi syarat.

"Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa kesana sendirian... Ajak siapa ya... Mana kata _Hicchan_ dia mau kerja kelompok. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Navira mengeluh tanpa henti sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dengan gusar, sebelum dia akhirnya ingat.

"Oh!"

Dia ingat sekarang.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menuju ke pinggir lapangan dimana para siswa yang tengah berlatih masih berasa disana.

"Shouyo- _kun_! Bisa kesini sebentar?!"

Yang bersangkutan kebetulan habis mau memukul bola dan mendengar teriakkan panggilannya, sebelum menuju Navira.

"Ainamida- _san_! Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya sambil menghampiri.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Apakah kau kenal dengan salah satu anak klub voli dari Datekou?" tanya sang gadis.

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku kenal salah satunya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, apakah kau mau mengantarkanku padanya? Aku ada urusan seperti yang kemarin waktu di Tokyo ke Nekoma itu, lho. Bagaimana? Aku traktir bakpao daging di toko pelatih, deh." Navira mencoba membujuk pemuda kelas satu tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mengangguk senang dan berbinar karena bisa ikut ke sekolah kenalan dan ditraktir. "Bolehkah? Aku mau!"

"Baiklah. Kita bisa pergi kesana kalau kau mau setelah pulang sekolah besok. Aku akan ijin ke Shimizu- _senpai_. Tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapapun, ya." jelasnya pada sang pemain dan yang bersangkutan menyetujuinya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan hormat grak. "Siap!"

Untunglah. Setidaknya dia ditemani yang mengerti dan mau mengantarkan.

Bisa mampus kalau dia tak bisa melakukannya. Navira bisa gemetaran kalau dikerubungi oleh para lelaki tiang melebihi ukuran Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Lingkungan sekolah Date Tech memang dominasi hijau hutan dan kuning di seragam siswa-siswi yang bersekolah. Bahkan gadis protagonis di cerita ini diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa yang melihatnya berjalan bersama pemuda oranye yang janji menemaninya berkunjung, dikarenakan mereka berdua saja yang berpakaian berbeda dari siswa disana. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya pada siswa, akhirnya mereka diberi petunjuk arah menuju ke gedung olahraga.

 _Ugh, aku paling tak suka membuat perhatian khalayak_ , pikir Navira pusing dan mencoba biasa saja saat Hinata menunjukkan jalan ke gedung olahraga yang dipakai oleh klub voli sekolah tersebut.

"Disini tempatnya, Ainamida- _san_. Mau masuk?" Hinata yang terlihat bersemangat pun bertanya pada sang asisten manajer.

"A-Ah.. Baiklah. Ayo."

 _Aku harus bisa. Berjuanglah, diriku!_

Lalu mereka ijin permisi masuk setelah ada siswa yang melihat mereka.

Beberapa orang melihat mereka dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang dari sekolah lain ke tempat latihan. Navira lalu menjelaskan untuk menemui kapten dari Date Tech.

"Oh, dia akan segera kembali. Tadi ada bersama pelatih untuk melaporkan sesuatu." ujar salah satu rekan mereka yang menjadi _libero_.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu."

Navira berterima kasih dan duduk di bangku sembari melihat Hinata menghampiri dan berbincang dengan salah satu pemuda tinggi—yang ia asumsikan sebagai kenalan yang dimaksud.

"Ainamida- _san_! Kemarilah!"

Navira yang dipanggil pun berdiri dan menuju ke arah Hinata dan kenalannya.

"Kenalkan, namanya Aone Takanobu. Dia wakil kapten dan orang penting disini."

Navira seketika terbengong sesaat melihat perawakan kenalannya.

Badannya tegap dan bidang, tingginya proposional dan kalau dilihat lebih teliti pun kebanyakan anggota tim disini berpostur tinggi.

Makanya mereka mendapatkan julukan yang terhebat dalam pertahanan permainan voli.

 _Raksasa sekali klub ini_ , pikirnya sedikit terintimidasi.

"S-Salam kenal. Ainamida Navira." Dia membungkuk hormat singkat dan dibalas dengan kalem tanpa suara oleh sang pemuda kenalan Hinata.

"Oh, kelihatannya dia sudah kembali." Hinata menyeletuk dan Aone mengangguk saat mendengar suara familiar kembali.

Navira menoleh pada perkataan Hinata dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat bersama pelatih mereka tengah berbicara sambil berjalan.

Menurut observasi, kelihatannya kapten dari sekolah tersebut sedang berkembang.

Dia menatapnya yang sudah pergi berdiskusi lalu kembali latihan dengan yang lain. Serangan pukulannya juga tak kalah kerasnya, tapi Navira merasa kalau lebih hebat lagi saat dia bertahan di depan net ketika pertandingan di turnamen kala itu.

Bisa ia gunakan data tersebut memperbaiki latihan untuk Karasuno.

Futakuchi Kenji; pemuda berambut coklat tersebut tengah tersengal pelan dan bermandikan keringat setelah kembali latihan dan fokus. Sepertinya dia sedikit terlalu memperhatikan hingga tak ingat kalau dia akan dipanggil.

 _Jadi inikah kekuatan pertahanan kapten dari Date Tech_ , pikir Navira yang sedikit mencoba kalkulasi dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, iya! Ini asisten manajer kami, dia ada urusan yang mau dibicarakan dengan Futakuchi- _san_." ujar sang pemuda oranye dengan ceria pada Aone.

Navira mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin bicara dengan dia empat mata. Bisakah aku pinjam dia sebentar?"

Aone menatapnya sejenak dan bertanya, "Boleh saja, tapi untuk apa?"

"Begini, aku—"

"Awas!"

Refleks, Navira menoleh pada suara yang meneriakkan peringatan padanya sebelum merasakan benturan hebat di kepala.

Sejak saat itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"...mida- _san_! Ainamida- _san_!"

"Ah, dia... —dah sadar!.."

"Syukurlah..."

"Ugh..."

Sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya yang lentik, memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna hijau giok tersebut untuk melirik ke sekeliling dan menunggu berkedip beberapa kali dengan pelan.

Sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran sendiri dari sang empunya untuk mengetahui keadaannya sendiri, para penghuni yang menunggunya tadi pun merasa tak panik lagi.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja!" Hinata menghela napas lega karena melihatnya sadar.

"..Dimana aku..?" ujarnya lirih dan lemah sembari mencoba menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, mencoba bangun perlahan.

"..!"

Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya yang berdenyut pelan dan tertegun mendapati kalau tahu ada perban kotak kecil yang menutupi lukanya di daerah situ.

"Kau tadi terkena lemparan bola Futakuchi- _senpai_. Sekarang kita ada di ruang kesehatan. Beristirahatlah dulu, Ainamida- _san_!" jelas seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan coklat kehitaman—yang diasumsikan kalau anggota klub mereka juga bernama Koganegawa, dan berada di samping Hinata.

Gadis Karasuno itu berkedip beberapa kali dan mencoba untuk bangun tapi ingin ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Shouyo- _kun_. Aku tak apa-apa." ucapnya pada pemuda tersebut dan mengangguk kecil.

 _Pukulan bola? Pantas saja kenapa sangat keras_ , simpulnya dalam benak.

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah seseorang ke dalam ruangan yang tertutupi setengah gorden tersebut.

"Permisi," Ternyata Aone masuk dan diikuti oleh sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar?" Futakuchi bertanya pada mereka lalu sedikit lega melihat sang gadis sudah terbangun.

"Aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Navira mencoba menenangkan orang yang ada disana.

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku juga minta maaf sekali. Kecelakaan tadi sangatlah tidak disengaja. Aku memukulnya terlalu kuat dan bolanya terkena padamu. Maafkan aku."

Futakuchi mencoba menjelaskan sembari minta maaf atas peristiwa tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh, Futakuchi- _san_. Tapi kalau boleh, aku ingin berbicara denganmu berdua saja. Bisakah? Shouyo- _kun_."

"Eh?" Futakuchi terbengong.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, menyuruh Koganegawa dan Aone untuk keluar sebentar jadi meninggalkan mereka dengan privasi.

Setelah mereka hanya berdua di UKS, Futakuchi sedikit merasa gugup.

Memangnya mau membahas soal apa untuk berdua begini?

Pemuda tersebut sudah mulai berspekulasi akan hal yang lain sebelum Navira menyeletuk.

"Aku ingin bertanya atas kesediaanmu, Futakuchi- _san_. Tapi sebelum aku bertanya, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Duduklah."

Futakuchi akhirnya perlahan duduk di kursi yang ditempati oleh kawannya tadi dan sedikit penasaran, akan apa yang mau diceritakan.

.

.

.

Semuanya masuk akal setelah diceritakan.

"Begitukah, sepertinya merepotkan, ya. Punya teman begitu."

Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut menghela napas. Hampir semua respon pasangan tantangannya berpendapat bernada prihatin dan simpatik padanya.

Yah, memang nasib mempunyai teman yang _anu_ seperti Arisa cs.

"Memang begitu. Tapi karena ini menyangkut akan harga diri dan hukumanku, jadi mau tak mau aku harus lakukan. Kuharap Futakuchi- _san_ tak kerepotan karena ini. Aku takkan memaksa kalau tidak bisa." jelas Navira untuk tidak terkesan kepala batu pada sang kapten muda Datekou.

Futakuchi sejenak berpikir dan berkata sambil menunduk. "Sebenarnya, bukannya tidak bisa sih,"

Pemuda tersebut menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil melirik ke arah lain, sedikit ada kemerahan sekilas di pipinya.

"T-Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini. Dan karena aku membuatmu terluka, mungkin sebagai balasannya aku bisa menerima ajakan untuk membantumu menyelesaikan tantangannya—itu pun kalau kau mau."

Gadis bermata giok tersebut tertegun akan perkataannya, langsung merasa kalau perkataan bagaikan sinyal hijau baginya.

Futakuchi melirik dan memperhatikan raut wajah sang gadis.

"Be—Benarkah?.. Serius?" Navira bertanya, meminta kepastian dengan sedikit kaget dan disambut okeh anggukan pelan dari Futakuchi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku setuju menemanimu untuk melakukan tantangannya.

Senyumnya mengembang sebelum menghargai sang kelas dua. "Terima kasih banyak! Kau menyelamatkan harga diriku, Futakuchi- _san_! Terima kasih."

Yang bersangkutan hanya makin gugup dan tertawa garing menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang mau nampak; sembari menahan batin karena tak terbiasa komunikasi dengan perempuan—maka jadilah Futakuchi Kenji hanya bisa mengiyakan dan canggung harus apa hingga pergi mengantar si asisten manajer untuk keluar dari UKS.

Untuk pertama kalinya Navira Ainamida berpikir tanpa dua kali setelah berkencan tantangan dengan empat kapten sebelumnya.

Dia beropini kalau kapten kali ini sangat bisa diandalkan; tapi dia bahkan tak tahu pasti sampai hari kencan tiba akan lancar atau tidak.

Kita do'akan saja mereka bisa melaksanakannya. Itu saja yang diperlukan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **######################################################################################**

 **Finally after several months I spents many times to typing and now finally its done qwq**

 **Well, I will be rarely update because I have to do college tasks with groups and lecturers. Ugh so tired and lazy... but don't worry! I will try to update until it's over!**

 **Maybe another extra will be a good idea :333**

 **Next chap will be their date and probably having another surprise like someone from other school after ushiwaka, maybe someone from the mysterious group in manga :3 you can decide to guess who it is :)))**

 **Whatcha guys think about it? Where do you think he take her on a date?**

 **If you really like this story please consider to review. Anything~ And tell me what do you think about the chapter!~** **(and guess the mysterious person in the last chapters ahead!)**

 **Hope you like it!~**

 **Okay now, bye~~~**

 **Regards,**

 **Author**


End file.
